Chuck vs Life
by A.D. Fields
Summary: Rated M for a reason. Post season 5 with plenty of smut and fluff as well as some shooting. This is my second fic, but first for Chuck.
1. Protect the Buy More

Chuck stood in the parking lot, leaning on the hood of his Nerd Herder, watching Sarah sitting out on the beach alone. Consequently, this was the exact same beach, at the exact same spot, he had come to that fateful night after their first 'date' which ended in him defusing a bomb thanks to internet porn.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he shifted his weight forward and started walking slowly along the beach towards her until he was right next to her. He plopped down beside Sarah and quietly said "Hey."

She responded with a kind, warm smile. "Hey."

"So, do you remember this place?" Chuck asked, pulling his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around his shins.

"I think I do. It was when we were out on our first mission. Something to do with a bomb. And then about trust" she replied, looking out at the ocean.

"Yeah" Chuck said with a small smile starting to form. "This is where you asked me to trust you. When I had first gotten the Intersect. I was afraid and alone, but you pulled me out of that."

"Chuck?"

"Yeah Sarah?"

"Tell me our story" she said grabbing onto his arm.

"Yeah. Okay" he took a second to collect himself. "It all started one day, with a guy who worked at Buy More, and then one day, an old collage friend of his, sent him an e-mail that was full of government secrets. And then the next day, his life really changed when he met a spy named Sarah. And he fell in love.

He continued through the recollection of memories for an hour. She was laughing, smiling, and even crying at a few of them. After sitting in silence for a moment, Chuck went on.

"You know, Morgan, has this crazy idea."

"What is it?" she asked.

"He thinks that with one kiss you'll remember everything."

She smiled and looked out at the ocean. She also laughed slightly. "One magical kiss?"

"Yeah" Chuck laughed, and this caused Sarah to laugh as well. "I know it..."

He was cut off in the middle of that sentence by her. "Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

A closed mouth smile spread across his face as Chuck put his arm around her and pulled Sarah to his lips. Her tongue tentatively parted his lips and started to move around his mouth with a slow, sweeping motion. Tasting him, and possibly triggering a memory. Nothing happened though. No flash of memory, no jolt of alert, just an amazing kiss from a very attractive man.

He broke the kiss and she looked a little hurt. "I'm going back to our...er...I mean, my apartment for the night. You can spend the night if you want to."

"I'd like that. And since we are married, I do remember part of the wedding, but not much, you can refer to it as ours. I need to go places that we've been to possibly trigger memories. Non-mission related places. Maybe a train or something, sometime?" she said slowly getting to her feet and grabbing his hand.

"Well, if you don't remember _our_ address, here it is" Chuck said as he produced a small card from his pocket.

She looked at it and a flash of memory rocked her. "Casey and Morgan live across the complex, Ellie and Devon are in Chicago now. There is a fountain in the middle. It was where I was struck by the Norseman at our party."

"That's correct. Oh, and before I go, I do have one more story for you. Extra personal. Our first night sleeping together" Chuck said with a small smile.

"Tell me at our apartment" she said grabbing his hand and walking back up the beach.

"Uh, do you mind following me? I want to drop this car off at the Buy More, and I don't exactly want to walk home" he said as he pulled out his keys and unlocked his Nerd Herder.

"Yeah. Sure, I'll give you a lift" she said opening the door to her Porsche and getting in.

Chuck sighed as he closed the door to his car and started the engine. _"The road to recovery is a long and painful process"_ he thought to himself as he backed out of the parking spot and turned onto the road leading back to Burbank.

* * *

Chuck was driving past the Large Mart, when he flashed on one of the people walking into the Buy More. The store was still open, but it was mainly used by the people moving stuff in and out. As the pictures subsided, he parked the car hurriedly and jumped out.

Sarah, who was following, looked quizzically, but pulled up beside him and parked. She got out and said "Chuck, what's wrong?"

"I flashed. Some guy walking into the buy more. Explosives expert. Had a few packages in his hand. He's going to blow up the store and Carmichael Industries. We need to go now" he shouted, grabbing her hand and going to the Orange Orange.

They still had an entrance to Castle, and keys to the store, as well as the surveillance feed. He fumbled with his keys and got the door open, pushing through and going into the freezer. Pausing to let the hand scanner slide out from the wall, he placed his hand on the heated surface and a moment later, the wall slid away into a staircase.

"Move Sarah!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs into his complex. They hadn't cleaned out for the move yet, but they were starting. Jumping the last five steps to the main floor, he could hear Sarah following him down.

Chuck rushed into the armory and reached for a tranq gun, but thought better of it and grabbed a Colt Mark IV Series 80 pistol and two spare mags. He didn't like using guns, but when his business was in danger, as was his wife, he knew there would be hell to pay. His mind flashed back to Paris and when Shaw was trying to kill Sarah, but he shook it off.

He grabbed a Smith & Wesson 5906 and tossed it to Sarah as she made his way up behind him. "I thought you don't like using guns?"

"I don't, but when people I love are in danger, I need to make sacrifices" he said with ice in his voice as he pulled on a vest and did it up.

She simply nodded and chambered a round into her pistol and tucked it in the back of her jeans under her blouse.

She grabbed her own vest as Chuck pulled a pump shotgun down from the rack and started feeding shells into the chamber. Sarah grabbed an M16 and four spare mags, and handed two flashbangs to Chuck and grabbed a couple herself.

"You ready for this?" she asked.

"We're ready to take on an army, so let's do this already and move our crap out of here soon" he said as he started to the elevator that led out into the home theater room.

* * *

In the Buy More, Morgan was finalizing paperwork on the move, and looking around, when he spotted a shady character. Black coat, black shades, a few nondescript, small boxes in his hands. Morgan walked out of his office and ducked in the blender isle.

The guy put one of the boxes down and moved on towards the wall of TV's outside the home theater room. Morgan quietly walked up and opened the box. He let out a small "Eep" when he saw the block of C4 inside, along with about thirty different wires and a receiver for arming and activating the explosives.

_"Okay don't panic. I'm sure Chuck and Sarah have a plan"_ he thought as he looked around the deserted store. Nobody else was there except for him and the bomb guy. He resolved to make his way to Castle and suit up for a fight. As he swung the door to the home theater room open, the elevator door opened at the other side.

"Morgan! What are you doing?" Chuck said quietly stepping out of the elevator with Sarah in tow.

"Some guy is planting bombs. I was going to go and beat him, but looks like you're all ready to do that" Morgan said closing the door.

"Yeah, I know. He's some Iranian demolitions man. We're going to catch him, and interrogate him. These weapons are just for show" Chuck said as he gestured to the shotgun and pistol. "Go down and coordinate movement so we can nab this guy."

"Roger that Chuck. By the way, did the you know what work?" Morgan said as he stepped in the elevator.

"No, now go" Chuck said briskly as he crept out of the room with Sarah following.

Morgan got to the main panel and pulled up security feeds. "He's over by the washing machines. Two bombs left."

"Affirmative. Keep us posted" Chuck said as he slowly moved about the isles. The isle for washing machines was an open isle, accessible from both ends. Chuck stayed at the end closest to Morgan's office, and Sarah went to the other side. Chuck came out as soon as she was in position, holding the shotgun in a relaxed manner, but ready for anything.

"Welcome to the Buy More, is there anything I can help you with?" Chuck said, slowly advancing on the man.

"Who the hell are you?" he spat.

Chuck gave a hardly noticeable nod to Sarah, who was watching from the other end of the isle, and she started to slowly come up behind him, but the distance would take a good minute to cover silently. _"I just need to keep him talking."_ Chuck thought as he pulled the shotgun level with the man's chest. "I don't really like people planting bombs in my store."

"Who said anything about bombs? I'm looking for a washing machine" the guy said.

One of the lids to a box was ajar, so Chuck could see inside. He felt the feeling of a flash coming on and it hit him. "Oh really? Well then, Mister Yekta, please, do tell what you're doing with Series 605 IED's. Blast radius of 750 meters, temperature at the core 500 degrees, nearly impossible to disarm, and activated by remote signal automatically when the user is two kilometers away. However, we won't let you get that far, will we honey?"

A pistol smashed into the side of Yekta's face, knocking him cold and to the floor. "No, we won't."

Chuck smiled as Sarah bound the man in flexi cuffs and hauled him up. "I'll take him down and put him in a holding cell" she said as she rifled through his pockets and found the detonator. "The units aren't armed, so they're pretty safe. I'll place a call to Beckman to get some CIA people down here to get rid of them."

"Alright. I'll be down in a few minutes after I've gathered the bombs into a safer place. Probably Morgan's office. Tell Beckman where they are, would you?" Chuck said as he went to gather the rest of the devices.

* * *

Down in Castle, Morgan was ecstatic. "Nice work guys! Want me to get Beckman on the horn?"

"Please do. Just don't call her until I'm back" Sarah said as she dragged Yekta down the hallway into cell one. She removed her tactical gear and stowed it back in the armory just as Chuck was walking down the stairs.

"Bombs are in Morgan's office. Call Beckman, and don't wait up for me" Chuck said as he started to unload his shotgun in the armory.

"Wait. Did I just hear that right? All the bombs are in _my_ office?" Morgan said rounding the corner with a look of shock on his face.

Sarah let out a cool laugh. "Relax. They aren't armed."

Morgan grumbled something and went back to the console to get General Beckman on the monitor.

Sarah watched Chuck strip his vest off and hang it up. "You're tense. I can see it in your muscles" she said.

"I usually am when someone tries to blow up our store and us."

"Well then, I'll give you a massage when we get home" Sarah said holding up her hands and wiggling her fingers.

"Sarah, we don't need to rush into anything. I'm not pressuring you to pick up where we left off" Chuck said, with slight concern in his eyes. He put his silver tie back on and Sarah grabbed him for a kiss.

"No, but I would like to remember where we left off, so let's continue what we usually do then" she said brushing her lips by his ear.

_"God, this woman is going to be the death of me"_ Chuck thought as he walked into the main conference room just as the picture of Beckman appeared on the screen. "Uh, good evening General. We have a small favor to ask."

She sighed wearily "What is it Bartowski?"

"We've apprehended the Iranian explosives expert Amin Yekta as he was planting bombs around the Buy More to destroy it. We need a CIA disposal team to get rid of them. They're Series 605 IED's. Only four of them were present and all were recovered. We wouldn't mind prisoner transport as well" Chuck paused for a moment "after, we've interrogated the subject though."

"We'll have a team there in one hour. Good work Carmichael Industries" and with that, she was gone.

"Alright. Sarah, you do the interrogation. Morgan, stay behind the two way mirror. I'll be with Sarah to make sure she doesn't kill this guy, because I know she would love to" Chuck said as he shot a quick look at her.

They walked briskly down the hall to the holding cells and opened the door. Hauling Yekta to the interrogation room, they tied him to the chair and sent Morgan to fetch a bucket of water, which he returned with a moment later.

Chuck dumped the bucket out and Yekta woke up sputtering for oxygen. Chuck quietly put the bucket in the far corner and leaned against the wall to watch Sarah work.

"Ah, welcome back Amin. We were wondering when you'd wake up" she said in a melodic voice that was laced with sarcasm. She suddenly became serious and hissed "Why were you here planting explosives?"

"I know nothing" Yekta shot back.

An evil smile came onto Sarah's face that made Chuck a little uncomfortable. "So be it. Everyone talks, it just takes the right...mmm...motivation" she said as she unrolled a dirty towel onto the metal table that was against the wall with the mirror.

Three different sets of pliers clattered onto the table, as well as a ball-peen hammer, a pair of bolt cutters, a chisel, a mini blowtorch and a silver case. "Chuck, what did you do to Casey when you were playing the part of that assassin?"

Chuck frowned a little bit. "I ripped out a tooth. Particularly painful without any anesthetic."

"No, that won't do" she said as she opened the case and pulled out a wicked looking syringe. Yekta gulped a little bit. "Morgan, set room temp to 70 degrees F. Tell me when it gets there."

A few moments later, with confirmation from Morgan, the room was hovering at a nice 70. Sarah pulled a bottle of liquid out of the case. "You know what this is?" Yekta gulped and shook his head no, but maintained a somewhat defiant look. "Hydrogen Cyanide in its liquid form. Incredibly toxic. Now, if I fill this needle halfway, you'll die in a few minutes, but, if I fill it, oh, say 1/5th full, it'll take an hour. An hour of excruciating pain, where you're begging for death to come and kill you, but we won't let it happen. You'll spend the full hour crying out and screaming for us to kill you" she inserted the needle into the cap and filled the syringe 1/5th full. Flicking it a few times to get the air out, she slowly walked towards Yekta and asked "Who are you working for?"

Again, he vigorously shook his head no, but he had terror in his eyes. Chuck was even starting to turn a little bit green from this sight.

"Have it your way then" Sarah said as she plunged the needle into his neck and put her thumb on the plunger.

Yekta jerked his head and shouted "Fine! Fine! I'll talk! Just stop!"

"I didn't even start and you want me to stop. You made me get all my toys out for nothing, but talk. Now."

"I was hired by Nicholas Quinn a week ago to destroy all evidence of the CIA presence. Guess he didn't think you would turn against him" Yekta said.

"He thought wrong. Are you working with anyone else?" Chuck said, getting up off the wall and stopping beside Sarah.

Yekta looked quickly at Sarah, who was still holding the needle with a wicked look in her eye and quickly said "No. I'm here alone."

"Good. That will be all then. Morgan, go and with for the guys to arrive. Sarah and I will put this one back in holding cell one" Chuck said into his watch.

* * *

"You sure you can handle all the CIA guys Morgan?" Chuck asked as he walked into the main room.

"Yeah, not a problem. You should go home and rest" Morgan said looking back at Chuck.

"Thanks buddy. Don't forget to lock up when you're done here" Chuck said as Sarah came up to him. "Let's go home for the night, and I can tell you two more stories."

Sarah put on a sly smile "And then we can act them out."

Chuck let a smile creep onto his face as they took the elevator up to the Buy More and walked out of the front doors to her car.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey folks. First time writing anything to do with Chuck, but I think it'll be okay. I'll try to write daily, and maybe do one chapter every few days. They'll come pretty quickly at the start though.

Note: I don't own Chuck.


	2. A few Memories from Chuck

**A/N: **Thanks to the story "Chuck vs the Love Letter" by Whiskeyflips, I decided to include an OO thing because that gave me too many ideas not to use, so kudos to him. Keep reading and reviewing the story. It helps a lot in the long run, and if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!

I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck opened the front door and let out a particularly loud groan of exhaustion. He dropped his keys into the bowl he kept beside the door and went to their room to take off his shoes and socks. He preferred to walk around in bare feet, but he never told anyone. A moment later, Sarah was knocking on the door. "You can just come in you know" Chuck said as he worked on undoing his laces.

She opened the door and looked around in slight wonderment. "Wow. So this is where we've lived. I like it."

"This room has served me well throughout the years. It's the one place that I'll call home" he said with a sigh. Then he started babbling "Unless you want to get away from here. Maybe it reminds you too much of what happened. Maybe it would be bad to stay. Maybe"

His rampage was cut off by Sarah silencing him with a finger to his lips. "Chuck. I know we'll need to get away from here. We'll need to move somewhere else. But for now, it's okay. I can handle it."

"Yeah. Okay. Good" he said pulling his socks off and putting them in the laundry hamper on the far side of his room. He heard the zipper of one of her boots and turned around. "I'm gonna make some tea. You want any?"

"I don't know" she replied as she pulled her boot off and set it on the floor. "Do I like tea?"

"Pretty sure you do when I make it" he said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

She unzipped her other boot and put it beside the first one and worked her foot between her hands. She was used to wearing heels daily, she even enjoyed it, but it could make her feet sore and tired. _"Maybe I can con him into giving me a foot massage tonight"_ she thought as she got up and went to the closet to see what was in there. Countless dresses that had been used on one mission or another, an orange tank top and white capris, obviously for a cover, a short polka dot skirt and a white blouse, another cover, and an assortment of jeans and tops for just regular days. She paused in thought when Chuck snapped her out of it.

"Tea is ready!" he called as he poured two mugs and walked them over to the coffee table in front of the couch. He sat down on one end of the couch and put Sarah's mug by the far side, thinking that she wanted distance, however, when she appeared again, she slid the mug over to the center and sat down right beside him.

"Now, about that story" she said leaning back into the sofa.

"Actually, there are two now because we're home. You're going to love the second one" he said with a slight sparkle in his eye "Anyways, this is when we first started 'cover dating' and you decided it was time to start spending a few nights at my place to convince Ellie and Awesome that we were dating.

* * *

**Flashback**

"You can change in the bathroom" Chuck said as soon as she walked in. She opened her coat to reveal the blue negligee she had underneath "Unless you're already prepared to sleep."

This had been the fifth time she spent the night after Chuck had broken up with Lou, the sandwich girl. Sarah never showed it on her face, but she was burning for him. She had fallen in love with him during their first 'date' and she was finally going to put out the fire that was burning to have him inside her.

She slipped into bed beside him and rolled to face him. "You know, whenever I'm in here, Casey doesn't bother to watch the surveillance feed to your room."

He slowly turned his head towards her "What are you saying?"

She moved closer to him and licked his earlobe. "I'm saying, I want you" she whispered in his ear.

Chuck's brown eyes went wide. He couldn't believe it. Sarah Walker, the most attractive woman he'd ever met, actually wanted to have her way with him in bed. "I think we can arrange that. And if Casey is watching, it's good for our cover."

She let a low growl emit from her throat and grabbed onto the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. She had never seen him without a shirt on, and she liked it. Chuck had just the right amount of hair to make her happy. She ran her fingers up and down his chest, mussing his hair. She felt his breath quicken a little bit as she worked him over. Her hand went south and rolled over the erection concealed in his sweat pants. "You're aroused. I like it" she said before she kissed him and slid her tongue into his mouth.

He turned the tables on her and pinned her to the bed. "If you get to fuck me, I get to handle the foreplay. And I like to draw it out" Chuck said.

Sarah giggled about how foul he was for a first time in bed. She had never heard him swear before, but she liked seeing this side of him. "As long as we finish with wild sex, I don't care."

Chuck grinned wickedly "I've been told" pause for a kiss "border...on...torture" he said planting a kiss on her lips between each word.

"Well then, Mr. Bartowski, I'll never talk" she said as she leaned up and grazed her teeth along his neck.

Chuck shuddered with pleasure. He leaned down to her ear and sucked just underneath her earlobe, causing a whimper to emit from her lips. "Ms. Walker, everyone talks. It's just a matter of time. Now, take off my pants, would you?"

Sarah gladly complied and his manhood jumped forth once it was clear of the prison that was his pants. "Now that I've helped you" she said as she threw his pants across the room "You need to help me."

Chuck smiled as he slipped his hand under the soft, flowing cotton that left little to the imagination and ran his fingers along her toned belly, drawing small circles around her belly button with his fingers.

She let out a groan of agony "Chuck, if you don't get inside me soon, you never will."

"I'm willing to take that chance" he said as his hands moved around her back and unclasped her bra. He gingerly took it off and threw it to the floor.

She loved how defiant he was sometimes. Like when they thought they were about to be obliterated by a 'bomb' on the Los Angeles docks, but he never left her side, even when she pulled a gun on him and ordered him to leave. She loved him for his courage, for his happiness, his attitude, and his personality.

Her mind jumped back to reality as he started rubbing her now exposed nipples and they began to harden to his touch. She whimpered as he continued to rub her breasts and she began to get an electrified feeling throughout her entire body. He simply smiled and moved his head down to her chest. He took her left nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue gently around it, causing her to groan his name. "Ch..Chuck...please...take me...ugh...now."

Chuck lifted his head from her nipple and said quietly "You can have your way now, but next time, it will be even more torturous."

She immediately flipped him onto his back and pinned him to the bed. "Noted, Special Agent Carmichael."

Chuck's face immediately dropped and a look of shock appeared. He pushed Sarah off the bed and quickly got under the covers right as the picture of General Beckman appeared on the television screen in front of him. "What is it Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck put on a sheepish smile and glanced quickly at Sarah, who had crept practically under the television to stay out of line of sight. "Ah. General, yes. Uh, well, I was just wondering. Uh. How long have you been a general for? Unless that's too personal."

Her face tinged in a slight smile then dropped back to her neutral expression. "I've been here for two years. Why?"

"Oh, just curious in case I ever wanted to become one. Uh, goodnight General!" Chuck quickly said as he flipped off the television. The screen went black and he let out a breath. "Shit. That was too close."

Sarah got up and rubbed her ass where a bruise was beginning to form. "Why didn't you tell me she had access to your room via television!?"

"You're CIA, I thought you would know!" Chuck said. "Still wanna do this?"

Her annoyed look faded away instantly and she crawled back up on the bed "Of course."

She guided his hands down to her hips, where she still had her panties on and he slid them down over her long legs. With those out of the way, there was not an article of clothing on either one of them, and Sarah could begin to have her way.

Both were masters of hygiene, so they both had trimmed hair surrounding their nether regions, but his pubic hair still brushed against her opening when she started to grind her body against his.

Sarah lined up perfectly and slowly descended onto his hard as steel cock and took it fully inside her. She gasped at the sensation that it had, feeling like electricity was arching between them at the point of connection.

Chuck had his head back and his mouth open when a strangled groan escaped from his lips. Sarah remedied that by planting a fiery kiss on his mouth and shot her tongue into his cavernous opening.

When they finally broke to get air, Sarah could feel the orgasm about to cascade over her entire body. She tried not to shout, but she failed. "Chuck! CHUCK! OH GOD YES!"

Her entire body shuddered as her passage constricted around his member, but he wasn't done. He continued to thrust upwards until she felt the warm release that signaled his ending.

Sarah collapsed on top of him, both of them panting heavily. "We..we can't...tell Casey or Beckman. Ever" he finally gasped out when is breathing returned to a somewhat normal state.

She nodded her head furiously. "They can't know at all, but that was some fantastic sex."

Chuck let out a pleasured sigh. "That it was Sarah, that it was."

She rolled off of him and curled up on her side. he slid over and put his arm around her, matching her form perfectly as they started spooning for the night. Sarah could still feel his pulsing manhood grinding into her ass. "Chuck, no more tonight. There will be other times."

"I know. Goodnight" he said as he kissed the back of her head and turned out his bedside light.

* * *

The next morning, Chuck awoke alone in his bed as usual when Sarah stayed the night. She always left early to go to her hotel room and get ready for work at the Weinerlicious.

He walked out of his room into the kitchen with a slight skip in his step over the night he had just had. Never in his wildest dreams and fantasies had he imagined that it would be that good. Devon walked into the kitchen a moment later.

"Heard you and the lady last night, bro. Way to go" he said as he gave Chuck a fist bump.

Chuck's face turned a little red and an embarrassed grin crossed his face. "Yeah, thanks Awesome."

"Anytime man" Devon said as he started to make a protein shake.

Chuck sat down at the table with his bowl of cereal and checked his watch. He had about half an hour before he needed to start work. Just enough time to get a quick shower and get ready to drive in with Casey. They always carpooled in his Crown Vic unless he had the Herder for the day.

Chuck jumped in the shower and let the hot water pour over his body as he grabbed a bar of soap and started to scrub himself in preparation for work. He shampooed his hair and let it sit for a few moments before he washed it off and stepped out of the shower to dry himself.

* * *

Five minutes later, he was in his work attire of black jeans, a white shirt, silver tie, black converse and his pocket protector. He grabbed his backpack on the way out the door and walked into the courtyard.

Casey was leaning on his door when he saw Chuck walk out of his apartment. "Bartowski! Get over here" he growled.

"What's up Casey?" Chuck asked with a confused look on his face.

Casey suppressed a smile, and continued. "I need you to listen to an intercepted audio log and see if you flash on it."

"Yeah, not a problem" Chuck said as Casey turned and unlocked the door.

Chuck walked inside and sat down in the black leather chair central to the room as Casey went to his computer. A second after Casey opened the audio log, Chuck had a horrified expression on his face.

Blaring out of the speakers was "Chuck! CHUCK! OH GOD YES!"

A second of processing was all it took in his mind. Casey also had the video log on the television and was showing both of them going at it. You could hardly hear the audio with Casey's uproarious laughter echoing off the walls of the apartment.

"When you flung Walker off the bed to deal with Beckman, I damn near pissed myself from laughing so hard" Casey said, still doubled over.

"Sarah said you didn't watch when she was over!" Chuck shouted defensively.

"I don't!" Casey said, trying to hold back another round of laughter "But that doesn't mean I don't record the night anyways!"

Chuck sank lower into the chair, wishing he could disappear. Suddenly the CIA bunker didn't seem so bad of a place to go. Casey chimed back in "Bartowski, come over here."

Chuck hauled himself up from the chair and went over to Casey, who was still at the computer. "Now watch what I'm going to do" he said as he grabbed the mouse and dragged both audio and video files to the recycle bin and emptied the bin. "I promise I won't record anymore when Walker is over there. This stays between us."

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief at the mention of that. Casey stopped him before he walked away.

"And Bartowski?"

"Yeah Casey?"

"Off the record" Casey shifted his eyes a little and a small smile formed on his face "Nice job. Took you long enough to notice the good thing right in front of you. Don't screw it up."

Chuck smiled back "I won't Casey. Let's get to work."

At lunch time in the Buy More, Chuck opened his bag and swore to himself. _"Dammit. I forgot my lunch in the fridge. Maybe if I call Ellie, she could bring it-"_ his train of thought was broken by Morgan entering the lunch room.

"Yo Chuck, Sarah is here for you. Says you forgot your lunch or something" Morgan said, gesturing towards the door.

"Uhh, yeah. I did. Thanks Morgan" Chuck said as he shot up from his chair and patted his buddy on the back.

Chuck jogged down the hallway and over to the Nerd Herd desk to rescue Sarah from having to talk to Jeff and Lester, who were always hitting on her. "Hey Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Chuck said after she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You never made your lunch for today, so I knew you'd be hungry. I was going to take you to the small cafe on the other side of the mall" Sarah said with a smile "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's great" Chuck said as she intertwined her fingers with his and lead him towards the exit.

She looked over and caught Casey in the middle of a snicker to himself as they got out of the store. "Do you know what Casey was laughing about?"

Chuck felt a small grin spreading. "Yep. I'll tell you over lunch."

* * *

**Present**

By the end of the story, Sarah was practically in hysterics on the couch. "So, Casey watched us have sex for the first time?"

Chuck laughed a little to himself. "Yeah, that's what happened."

She cocked her eyebrow and bit her lower lip when Chuck turned his attention to her. "Maybe we can go for a" she leaned over and brushed her lips along his ear "repeat performance tonight."

Chuck immediately felt his member start to harden and got a little flushed. "Sarah, I don't want to push you into anything. We'll only do this when you're comfortable."

She ran her hard over the crotch of his jeans, feeling the heat emanating from what they contained. "I think me asking you to have hot, passionate sex means I'm comfortable. Help me remember Chuck."

"Sarah, I love when you're aggressive and take charge in the bedroom, but you also like when I'm in control too. So we'll have one more story. This one is really good" Chuck said as he leaned forward to the table and grabbed her laptop, unlocking it and opening a saved word document titled _"Letter for Bangin"_

She started to laugh as he began to tell the other story. Which took place in her second year at the Orange Orange.

* * *

**Flashback**

Chuck was on his way to the lunchroom. Sarah was at work in the Orange Orange across the plaza. Many a night he'd have fantasies of walking in and just having his way with her on the counter. Her uniform didn't cover a lot and he loved whenever he got to see her in it.

Popping in, he saw only Bunny sitting silently eating and reading a boring looking book. Chuck walked to the fridge and pulled out his lunch sack and sat down at a table facing the door, which was a force of habit now that Sarah had taught him to do that.

He opened the bag and pulled out a can of cola, a salami sandwich and a few Oreo cookies. Then, his fingers gripped a thicker piece of paper. He pulled it out.

It turned out to be a card, sealed with a sticker and a kiss on the back. He ran the envelope under his nose and inhaled the perfume that Sarah used to drive him nuts whenever they went out somewhere.

Glancing around quickly, he saw that Bunny had her back to him, so wouldn't be paying attention to what he was doing. He quickly flipped the envelope over and broke the seal. He pulled out a card, and on the front it said _"For someone special."_

Opening the card, a piece of white printer paper fell out and onto the table. He opened the paper, which had been folded several times to fit inside the card. He skimmed the note and then stopped. Swallowing hard, he went back to the beginning and read it more slowly.

_Chuck,_

_I can't sleep, but you always can. It's around 3am, and we finished making love an hour ago, but I want you again. However, I'm going to let you sleep. When you get this note, all I'll be doing at work is thinking about you. So, if you manage to make it over here after you read this, I'll certainly make it worth your while. It has always been somewhat of a fantasy of mine for you to take me while we were in the washroom at the OO. I've taken the liberty of wearing something 'special' under my uniform just for you. I've wanted to ask you to do this, but nerves always get the better of me. However, I'm finally ready to do this with you. And if you do this for me, I'll make sure that you have a very, very special reward when you get home. _

_I want to make something clear if you do come, and you better. I want you to be aggressive with me. No foreplay, no slow love making, just heavy, hard, passionate sex. Hold nothing back. _

_I dream of you nightly, and I wake up in a hot sweat, with the sheets drenched because that's how you make me feel. You've never woken up when I'm ready, because you sleep like a damn rock. _

_Finally, after wording all this, it's about 5am. I'll print this, and put it in your lunch sack, and be waiting for you to get over here._

_-Sarah_

_PS: Why the hell are you still in the Buy More? Get that sexy ass over here and fuck me._

Chuck could feel the heat rising from his collar as he finished the letter. Sarah was begging him for an afternoon quickie in the washroom of the Orange Orange. And he was all too happy to oblige.

Chuck packed his lunch back up, put it back in the fridge and folded the note and put it in his pocket. He struggled to maintain control of his movements as he quickly walked out of the break room and into the main area of the Buy More.

Casey saw him and stopped him. "Bartowski, what's up? You flash? You're going somewhere in a hurry."

"Uh...no. Sarah just sent me a text. Something she wants to talk about. Family, work, stuff" Chuck struggled to make a coherent lie, but couldn't.

Casey grunted and went back to trying to sell a customer a barbeque as Chuck speed walked out the store and across the plaza to the Orange Orange.

* * *

The door nearly flew off the hinges when he yanked it open, and Sarah was behind the counter with a warm smile. Her usual uniform of the orange tank top and tight white khaki pants were hugging her body, as they always did.

She walked slowly around the counter and went to the front window, where she flipped the "Open" sign around so it read "Closed" and then she captured Chuck in a heavy kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and thrust his tongue into her mouth, remembering that she wanted him to be aggressive.

They broke the kiss after a few minutes and she purred in his ear "You like my note?"

Chuck was slightly gasping for oxygen. "Note? What note? I just came over to visit my girlfriend on my lunch break."

She giggled and spun around, rubbing her ass on his crotch. "No, you're here cause of the note."

Chuck spun her back and planted both his hands firmly on her perfect ass cheeks. "Guilty as charged" he said as he nibbled on her collarbone.

She captured his lips in a kiss and he picked her up. Every step he took towards the bathroom caused her groin to grind on his cock, which was threatening to break through his boxers and jeans. Sarah groaned his name onto his lips and he kicked the door open and then kicked a stall open.

Chuck put Sarah down and started to close the door behind him, when she slammed her body into his and closed the door with a bang. He could feel her breasts rubbing against his back through his light cotton shirt and he spun around.

Sarah was working his belt buckle a second later to drop his pants, but kept fumbling. Finally she opened the belt and with ease, undid the button and zipper on his jeans. Chuck leaned down and grazed his teeth along her neckline and whispered in her ear "You wanted me aggressive and in charge. I'll handle this."

He undid the buttons on her white slacks and pulled them to the floor in one swift movement, along with the black panties she was wearing. He forced his head between her muscular thighs and kissed her sex, thrusting his tongue inside and tasting her interior. This earned him a gasp from her and a ragged "Chuck."

He pulled his head out as she kneeled down and practically ripped his boxers off. She licked the underside shaft and planted a large kiss on the head. Chuck said gruffly "Enough fooling around" and lined up.

His first thrust was a heavy one that hit her g spot immediately and earned a cry of his name from her lips. She matched his movements and rhythm. They were both pumping hard, and she had never seen Chuck this aggressive when making love, even if it was just a bathroom quickie. His hands slipped under her tank top and bra, and started massaging both breasts quickly.

Sarah pushed her hands up the back of his shirt, digging her nails in as she went, which earned a pleasured groan from Chuck as he continued his hard, deep thrusts.

She could feel the orgasm start to roll over her in an avalanche rather than the crashing waves she was used to. She loved it when it happened like this because it hit her like a train with no brakes and caused her entire body to shudder.

A few seconds later, Chuck hit his own climax and released his seed as his member continued to pulse five or six more times after the orgasm was over. He slumped on the wall of the stall and started to catch his breath. "You..sure..you won't...get pregnant?"

"Positive. Birth control is here for a reason, and I take it" Sarah said as her face started to return to her normal color.

"Good. Now, I need to go start my lunch" Chuck said as he glanced at his watch. he saw her reaching down to pull her panties and khakis back on, but said "Allow me" and kneeled down to raise them off her orange, low converse shoes and back into place. He kissed all the way up her legs and planted one last one on her belly button, where he swirled his tongue around it.

She let out a giggle as he pulled his boxers up and secured his pants and belt into their position. Chuck led her out of the bathroom and into the main area of the store, where he planted a kiss that started the fire roaring again inside of her. "Again" she said.

He chuckled. "You're insatiable, and I need to get to work."

She pouted "So, you tease your girlfriend with continuation, then you leave during a highlight? You're so mean."

"You'll just need to punish me tonight then" he said with another kiss. He broke that and headed to the front door, his desires slightly more in check as he flipped the sign around to read "Open" and then walked out into the parking lot back to the Buy More.

* * *

Chuck walked back in the Buy More wringing his hands as he approached the Nerd Herd desk. He just needed to get to the break room, and everything would be fine.

Casey saw Chuck enter and walked up to him. "Chuck, how is Sarah's problem?"

"What? Oh yeah, that. Uh...totally fixed. No problem anymore" he said with a nervous smile.

"That's good, real good. Oh, by the way, your zipper's down" Casey said as he patted Chuck on the shoulder.

His hands immediately flew south, and found his fly in the upright position, much to the amusement of Casey and Morgan, who both burst out in a hearty laugh. Chuck huffed and said "Assholes" under his breath as he stomped away to eat his lunch.

* * *

**Present **

"We did it in my cover shop?" Sarah asked, practically dying with laughter again after the story.

"Hey, it was your desire, not mine. You read the letter you wrote" Chuck said holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I'm gonna take a shower."

He started to get up as he picked up his empty mug from the table and walk to the kitchen to put it in the sink. A moment later, he felt soft hands caressing his chest. "I think you mean, we're going to take a shower. And don't give me any flak about it, I've heard enough and I'm ready" she said.

"Alright, let's go take a shower then" Chuck said with a smile as he rinsed out the mugs.


	3. First Night Back

**A/N: **Here's another part. Don't know where the inspiration came from, but if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to talk to me.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Sarah stood on her toes to attempt to capture Chuck's lips when he finished with the mugs, but she was just a little too short without heels on. He just smiled and put his hands under her thighs, hoisting her up to the counter, which was the perfect height for her to be able to kiss him.

She slowly pushed her tongue into his mouth and groaned into the kiss. After it broke, she said "You know where all the perfect spots for us are, right?"

He smiled back and brushed his fingertips along her cheek. "Of course I do. Now, how about that shower?"

She hooked her legs around his waist and hugged him close. "Carry me?"

He let out a quiet chuckle "Whatever you want sweetie. I'll be in control in the shower, then you can have control in the bedroom. I'll do anything you want."

"Works for me" she whispered in his ear as they walked down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

Maybe thirty seconds later, they were in the bathroom and Sarah had pushed the door closed with her foot. "Let's play a little game" she whispered to Chuck as he put her down.

"What kind of game?"

She smiled and bit her lip seductively "We're going to take turns undressing each other. One item at a time. Last one naked needs to do whatever the other person wants for five minutes."

Chuck broke out a goofy grin "No way to lose then. I'll go first."

Slowly, they stripped the clothes, until Sarah was fully exposed, but Chuck still had an undershirt on. "Damn" he said "looks like I'm at your mercy."

She giggled at this. "If I remember right, you're not a fan of PDA's. Well that's just too bad. You're going to spend five minutes doing some serious making out in a public place. Nothing is off the table except for full out sex. Which means, cop a feel when we're doing that"

Chuck felt his face slowly turn red at this, but he stripped off his undershirt and turned on the water. "Alright then. I'll do it" he said turning back to her. "It'll just be a minute for the water to heat up. And I'm proud of you. You've remembered quite a bit. Our first mission together, the fact that I don't like guns, and the Norseman at the wedding party" he stopped his little schpeel to kiss her fully. "Maybe I can help you remember more tonight."

Chuck opened the door to the shower and stepped into the warm, pulsing water. He stepped slightly to the side further to allow Sarah entrance to their quick, private escape, which she gladly entered.

Her spy senses were screaming at her to not get in a dark, small, enclosed space with anyone, but she had to learn to trust Chuck again. "Are you sure you know where all my spots are?"

Chuck responded with a smile that was hardly visible in the low light of the shower and he reached around and started to draw circles on the small of her back causing her to shudder with pleasure. "I think I know where enough spots are to help me out."

This caused a laugh from Sarah, as he pushed her back against the wall, which was cut off by his lips meeting hers and their tongues performing a complex dance. She could feel his throbbing manhood pulsing over the opening of her sex and she broke the kiss to whisper "Chuck, do it."

Again, he smiled and simply said "I'm in charge here. You'll get your chance."

This caused her to quietly whimper, but allow him to do his thing, which involved a lot of rubbing her breasts and kissing all over her face/neck. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough torture, let me feel you inside me for the first time...again.." she said causing Chuck to laugh.

He decided that she had enough torture, and allowed his member to slip inside of her, much to the delight of Sarah, who had already started moaning.

Chuck lifted her left leg and hung onto her thigh while he continued to thrust slowly and precisely. Even though it was slow, that didn't mean it wasn't hard. His full length was being pushed inside her every time. This caused grunts to emit from both of them.

Chuck slowed even further to try to maintain a modicum of control but Sarah would have none of it. "Chuck, don't slow down. Not at all."

Both of them were feeling electrified sensations coursing through their bodies as they strove to give each other the maximum amount of pleasure capable.

Sarah felt her body start to tense up as the climax approached. "Chuck, Chuck, it's coming" she groaned.

"Sa-Sarah. I know" he grunted "I've got the feeling too."

Both of them climaxed at the same time and fell against the wall of the shower panting. Sarah could hardly continue standing, but somehow Chuck managed to hoist himself off the wall and grab a bar of soap to wash her back. "Don't move, I'm going to take care of you."

She growled with approval as he soaped her back, rubbing and massaging the tense muscles that she had.

Sarah turned to face him and allow him to wash her front. He planted a large kiss on each of her nipples before he washed them in turn and then kneeled down to wash her long, slender legs. She giggled while he was doing this. "Have you actually done this with me before?"

"Of course" he said looking up with a smile. "You always enjoy when I do it. I don't know why, but you do. Now turn around, I need to clean the back of your legs and your butt."

She obliged and a second later he was running his soapy hands over her perfect posterior, much to her enjoyment. He finished by washing her feet and after that was done, he allowed her to rinse herself off and shut the water off.

* * *

Sarah stepped out of the shower and shivered when the blast of cool air hit. She looked out the window and had a memory flash. "Agh, my head."

Chuck stepped out, automatically concerned "Sarah, what is it? What's wrong?"

She rubbed her temple lightly "Memory flash. Paris. When we shared a shower in the hotel room before...before we went somewhere."

Chuck lifted her chin to look her in the eye "Do you remember anything before that?"

"It was dark...couldn't move" then her eyes got wide "and gunshots. I remember gunshots. Three of them. Does that make any sense? I also remember shouting your name."

He looked at her with a comforting smile and gave her a wet hug, both their bodies still dripping. "Yeah, that's right. Shaw tricked you into going to Paris so he could kill you."

"Why would he do a thing like that? He was always so nice!" she shouted, exasperated.

"Sarah, calm down. No need to yell" Check said, still holding her close. "Do you remember your red test?"

She grabbed a towel and nodded as she started to dry her hair.

"Well, that test, your target was his wife. The leaders of The Ring, showed him the footage and he tried to kill you, but I shot him in the end. He wasn't dead though, he came back and was put in prison, then he escaped and we basically turned him into a vegetable when we fought the last time. No more Shaw" Chuck said grabbing another towel from the rack and starting to dry his legs.

"I still don't know why you didn't shoot Quinn when you had the chance Chuck" she said wrapping the towel around her body.

"Because I'm not a killer" Chuck said, wrapping his towel around his waist. "Killing comes naturally to you and Casey, but if you remember, when you first met me, I was a civilian. No military anything. When you gave me my red test one night, to shoot a mole that had infiltrated the CIA, I couldn't. Casey shot him for me" he paused for a breath "The look of horror on your face because you thought it was me in the railyard, practically ripped my heart out. You were so cold in the following days until Casey told you the truth. Then it was all fine, until Paris" Chuck looked down, sighed, and continued "I was broken after that. You never returned my calls, and I didn't leave my house at all until Beckman ordered me to Washington to get my new assignment. I just wanted to show you that I was still the same guy that you fell in love with."

Sarah could feel her eyes starting to mist over with this story coming out. She looked down and quietly said "What happened in Paris?"

Chuck put on a sad smile "A few things I didn't want, and then some things that I did."

She put a hand on his chin "What happened? Tell me."

"Okay. Well, as I said, Shaw tricked you into going to Paris. He took you to the exact spot where you shot his wife on your red test. He then drugged you so that you'd be paralyzed, but fully aware. He was going to drown you in the river, but I was dressed as a waiter and we fought. He knocked me down and started dragging you away. Meanwhile, Casey was apprehending the director of The Ring, and tying him up in his car" Chuck paused to offer another smile and wipe a tear away that was rolling down her cheek. "I caught up with him as he was hoisting you up over the edge of the bridge to throw you over. I tried to arrest him, but he pulled his gun out, so I shot him. He nearly dragged you over the edge when he fell in the river, but I grabbed on and pulled you back over. I then proceeded to vomit on the street. We took you back to your hotel and I was up all night making sure you were alright while you were sleeping the tranq off. After that, magic happened. I'd rather show you instead of telling you, so we need to take a trip to Paris soon."

Sarah was standing there in a stunned silence. Sure, other men have killed people to protect her, but they did it for duty. Chuck did it for love. He couldn't bear to lose her, so he killed the man who was about to kill her. "Chuck?"

"Yeah Sarah?"

She gulped the lump in her throat "I love you."

Chuck looked like he was hit by a ton of bricks. "Have you got your memory back?"

"No. Not yet anyways" she said with a small laugh as they walked out of the bathroom. "It's just...nobody who I've tried to kill has ever taken a bullet for me, like you did protecting me from Quinn. And hearing about this Paris incident, seems like you've been an amazing husband and boyfriend to me. I want you to know, that I love you. Even if I don't remember it all, I'll be here for you always Chuck."

Chuck looked at her in admiration. "Thanks Sarah" he said as he hooked an arm around her waist. "Now, you've got me at your mercy in the bedroom. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I'm thinking in a few days, we go to Paris, but tomorrow night, we go to Morgan and Casey's for dinner" she said.

Chuck's face fell a little bit. "Morgan and Casey don't live together anymore. Casey went to find his girlfriend so he gave the apartment to Morgan and Alex, Casey's daughter. Buuut, we can still go over for dinner with them. And Paris in five days sounds good to me" he said ending on a high note.

"Good. Now, you go wait on the couch. I want to put on something different to please you in the bedroom" she said drawing small circles on his chest.

"You never needed to please me by wearing something in the bedroom. It doesn't really matter what you wear as long as I have you in my arms at the end of the night" Chuck said.

"I'm in charge Mister. Now go wait on the couch until I call you" she ordered, pointing her finger.

"Fine" Chuck said as he threw his arms up in defeat. He walked away and sat down, grabbing his laptop from the table to check paperwork for the sale of both Castle and the Buy More.

* * *

He cheered silently to himself. They were now a very rich couple. Chuck sold Castle back to the US government for a cool two hundred and fifty million dollars, without all the televisions, computers, and weapons, which he could get close to one hundred and fifty million for everything, sans weapons. He chose to keep those for wherever they needed them.

The Buy More was sold as well to another company for one hundred million dollars, so with all the investments he had made over the years, and selling Volkoff's weapons to the US government, he netted a cool fortune of five billion dollars. he thought of checking the offshore accounts that Alexi had used, but decided to put it off until later. They were both very, very rich people now, and he could hardly wait until morning to tell Sarah.

* * *

Finally, after a twenty minute grueling wait, Sarah had called from their room "Chuck! You can come in now!"

Chuck got up, still clad in only his towel and walked the ten steps to their room and opened the door. "Sarah! Honey, I have great new..new...ne-" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Sarah was on their bed, on her knees, in her full Orange Orange uniform. Her lips were bright red with a coating of cherry lipstick and her makeup was impeccable. "Do you like it?" she asked as she got off the bed and twirled around.

"Psh...yeah...it's...it's...I don't even know what it is, but I like it" Chuck managed to stammer out.

"Good" she said as she walked over and kissed him on the lips, allowing his tongue to enter and taste the lipstick she was wearing.

"Mmmmmmmm you taste great" he said after they finished that one.

"Just for you" she whispered in his ear as she gripped the towel around his waist and took it off in one swift movement. "Now, lie on the bed, on your back."

Chuck gladly obliged. His wife, the best looking woman in the world, was in the uniform that still fueled many a great fantasy dream. And she was going to strip it off, right here in front of him.

Sarah leaned in close, straddling his thighs and grazed her teeth along his earlobe "Wanna know a secret?"

Chuck shook his head yes.

She shifted her eyes "I'm not wearing a bra or panties. Feel me up if you want."

Chuck smiled widely. He loved when she controlled him like this. He ran his fingers up the crotch of her white khakis, and indeed there was a wet spot, which showed that she was more than ready for round two.

Sarah took his left hand and slowly pushed it into the cleavage showing clearly from her orange tank top. In doing so, she pulled it down and allowed her perfectly round breasts to pop out. Chuck leaned up and kissed each nipple, noting that both were already hard, and then leaned back down as she started to undo her pants.

She slid them off and as he rose to kiss her again she placed a firm hand on his chest and forced him back to the bed. "You are at my mercy, remember?"

Chuck allowed a wide grin to form as she slid further down on the bed and ran her fingers along his fully erect manhood. "Somebody is excited. Well, I won't disappoint you then."

Sarah took his full length in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Chuck just let himself go and started to get carried by the feeling she was inducing on him.

She lifted her mouth and ran her tongue along the underside, the top, and then alternating sides of his cock. She then proceeded to kiss every square inch and fondle his balls in her hand. She even squeezed a little, which emitted a strangled gasp from Chuck.

Finally, she stripped her tank top off and lined up to take the pulsing rod inside of her. Chuck fumbled with his bedside table and pulled out a condom and handed it to her. She threw it away and looked up with a wicked gleam in her eye "We did say we wanted kids after we left the agency."

Chuck put a wicked smile of his own as she descended onto his cock and started to bounce. He attempted to match her rhythm and do something, but he got a sexy, but scolding look from her, ordering him to stop.

He had to appease himself by playing with her breasts which were also bouncing along with her. They perfectly fit with the rest of her body and he loved playing them. "You know, I'm partial to breasts and asses, just so you know" he said, his eyes fixated on her chest.

"Why do you think I always wear blouses and tight jeans? They show me off so well" she giggled as he continued to fondle her.

* * *

She finally managed to hit a sweet, sensitive spot on his dick, because right when she did he shouted "Sarah! OH GOD!" and released inside of her, thrusting his hips upwards to get as far inside her as possible.

Sarah also climaxed and shuddered as he released and her canal closed around him. "Chuck, this is amazing" she said as she slumped onto his chest, crushing her breasts into him.

Both of them were panting heavily when Chuck couldn't wait any longer. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Sarah"

"Yeah Chuck?"

"Wanna know a secret?" he whispered.

"Sure" she replied, starting to get her breath back.

He put a massive grin on his face when she looked up at him. 'We're billionaires."


	4. All about Money

**A/N: **Yep, time for another one. In response to a few reviews I got,

wilf21: I don't want the story to drag too much, so I decided to go a little faster.

GCG23: Thanks for the kind words! I'll work on getting more chapters out.

* * *

Chuck was sitting at the dining table, his eyes fixated on his laptop as he was running calculations on the wealth he now had at his disposal. It was roughly 5am and he was already on his second cup of coffee. Extracting himself from Sarah's death grip was the most difficult thing that he had to do today, so far.

She had slept with one leg draped over his, her head on his chest and she had clutched his arm in her sleep. Chuck was happy at how peaceful she looked, but knew that there was business to take care of on his end concerning other deals. And the illusive offshore accounts that Volkoff had used.

Chuck pulled out his phone, dialed a number, and a rather chipper voice said _"Hello?"_

"Hartley? This is Chuck."

_"Ah Charles! Hello. How are you and Sarah doing?" _

"Not too well I'm afraid. She's had all her memory of me wiped, but she's regaining a few here and there" Chuck said with a sad laugh.

_"Pity. Send her my regards would you?" _

Chuck smiled "Of course Hartley. Actually, there is a point to this, rather than just calling for a chat."

_"Well, out with it lad."_

"Volkoff used several offshore accounts to manage his money. Because Volkoff belongs to Carmichael Industries, I was just wondering how much was in those accounts" Chuck said with a slight grimace on his face.

There was a pause on the other end of the line for a moment. _"You're right. I don't know how much is there, but I wrote the account number down. Of course, I'll need some money to keep myself and Vivian fine, but I can call you when I need a favor. You got a pen?"_

Chuck pulled out a pen and wrote the website name, as well as the account number to check the main Volkoff treasury. After thanking Hartley and having a small chat with Vivian, he ended the conversation and logged back into his laptop to check the account.

What he saw shocked him.

* * *

Sarah awoke with a yawn at 10am, trailing her fingers on the bedside next to her where she expected Chuck to be, however, he wasn't there. Shrugging, she got up and put on a pair of black panties and threw one of his old shirts on, which reached mid-thighs on her.

Opening the door to the room, all she heard was silence. No cooking, no shower, and not even the sound of a newspaper flipping which is a staple for any suburban home.

She silently moved around the counter and a smile broke to her lips.

Chuck was sitting with his head down on the dining room table, his laptop closed and pushed forward, an empty mug on his right side, and using his arm as an impromptu pillow. She thought he was so peaceful he was, but he needed to be woken up anyways. She went over to him and nudged him.

"Chuck, time to wake up."

He emitted a groan and something that sounded like "five more minutes" and was silent after that.

"Chuck. Come on. Get up" Sarah said nudging him harder.

This caused him to stir and rub the sleep from his eyes. "Damn, I thought the coffee would have kept me awake" he mumbled.

"How much did you have?"

"I dunno. How much is left in the pot? I made six cups" he said, pushing his chair back and making for the front door.

"Chuck?"

He opened the door, grabbed the paper, and shut it again. "Yeah Sarah?"

"There's nothing left" she smirked "What were you working on that was so tiring?"

"I had to place a call to Hartley Winterbottom, better known as Alexi Volkoff. Talked about offshore accounts, checked them, started doing financial calculations, must've fallen asleep while I did" he said, stifling a yawn. "You hungry?"

She nodded "Yeah. What are you gonna make?"

"Just eggs probably. Then I'll go over and talk to Morgan about making plans tonight" Chuck said walking back into the kitchen and grabbing a frying pan.

Sarah left him to do his thing, but stole his laptop and pad of paper to browse what he had been working on. The sheer amount of zero's flustered her a little, until she realized that they were fiscal calculations. "Chuck?"

"Yeah Honey?"

"What are these calculations for?" she asked, getting up from the couch and turning to look at him.

"Well..." he said pausing for a moment. "That's how much money we have at our disposal."

Sarah felt her legs go wobbly and it felt like her knees were going to give out. "How...how did we manage to come upon twenty billion dollars?"

Chuck grinned sheepishly "Selling Castle and the Buy More, investments I made seven or eight years ago, pay from the CIA and the NSA, pension from both. Of course, I took all your money into account and we ended up with about five billion dollars, but then I called Volkoff and asked about his offshore accounts. He said they were still there, and that I could have them. I looked at the balance and boom" he imitated an explosion with his hands "we had another fifteen billion in our account."

"What are we going to do with twenty billion dollars?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"I dunno" he replied setting two plates of eggs on the table. "I was thinking about moving my operation to Sicily...that is if you want to...probably make some large donations to charity, change Carmichael Industries into a software company and hire some very good people to work for it.

"Chuck, I'd rather we stay in America. Not that Sicily doesn't sound enjoyable, but I'd rather stay here" she said walking to the table with two cups of coffee.

"We'll stay here then. But the choice is yours. Where would you like to be based? Preferably somewhere with a nice beach" he said, recalling Operation T.I.T.S.

"I don't know. Give me some time to think about it okay?" she said with a smile as she started to eat.

"You'll have plenty of time" he said grabbing some toast from a small plate in the middle of the table. "Oh, before I forget, I've booked tickets to Paris. First class. We leave in five day's time. We can do a day of touring and shopping in the city, so long as we're at Gare de l'Est the next day at 10am to catch our train."

She looked confused. "Train? What train?" then a shock of memory hit her and she saw the door 50B and a train ride through France. "Oh. I remembered. THAT train ride."

Chuck put a wide smile on. "That's not the only reason. We'll make it to Berlin in about three days, including stops, and then we need to catch a plane to Minsk."

"Minsk? What's in Minsk?" she asked, still confused.

"Casey. And his girlfriend. I want them to work for me. Run security for my company. That's why I'm not selling any of the weapons from Castle" Chuck said with a smile. "I'll also see if I can get Morgan and Alex on board for this. Morgan as General Manager, Alex as Head of Advertisement."

Sarah looked down a little bit "And what about me?"

"You'll have the second most important job. Co-President. Along with me" Chuck said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And what does the Co-President do?"

"Paperwork, meetings, final decisions, but that would be my side. You could manage security, training of people, helping me vet new employees. Honestly, we'll basically be doing the same things we always were. Minus the shooting stuff" he said.

Sarah pondered for a moment. She had always wanted a normal life with a husband, maybe a small house in the suburbs, maybe a kid. But then the CIA came in and kicked all that out of her. Now, the want for a normal life came flooding back. "Okay Chuck" she said finally "Let's do it."

He put on another one of his trademark grins and got up from the table. "Okay, then if we're going to be high end, company big shots, we need to sell ourselves. Our bank account is joined, so you should improve your wardrobe any way that you see fit...well...that is...there's nothing wrong with your current wardrobe it's just that...well...uh..."

"Chuck! You're spiraling" she said snapping him out of it. "But it's a good idea. I'll go to Morgan's with you, and we can talk to him and Alex about this together."

* * *

"Dude! This is an amazing idea!" Morgan practically shouted when Chuck and Sarah told them about it.

"I agree. Running a software company, especially with your intimate knowledge of computers, would be a massive boom, and seeing as Roark Instruments has been shut down, there isn't really a major company to compete with" Alex said with a smile.

"Would you like to be a part of it?" Chuck asked, hoping they would agree.

There was a pause as Morgan and Alex looked at each other, and said "Yes" simultaneously.

Chuck put a relieved smile on his face. "Good. I was hoping you'd say that. I've picked appropriate jobs for the both of you already. Morgan, you'll be the General Manager because you already have experience with that. Alex, you'll be Head of Advertising, mostly in charge of getting us a website and getting our names out there."

They both nodded, eager to begin.

Chuck continued "Now, you're both ready. That's good. We'll discuss this more over a celebratory dinner and then we'll go out for some dancing tonight. Now, Sarah and Alex, I need you two to go out and start looking at prospective buildings. If we can't find one, it's no matter. We'll build one then. Look for something twenty stories and above. Also, Sarah can explain one of the more...luxurious perks that you'll partake in today."

Alex looked at Sarah quizzically. Sarah simply smiled and said "Shopping. Business attire mostly. High end stuff" she turned to Chuck "I trust you'll do the same with Morgan?"

"Of course" Chuck said nonchalantly "We'll take care of personal business here, and then possibly head over to a dealership so I can get a car, because the Herder isn't really an option anymore. Then, we'll go suit shopping. We'll meet up here, at...let's say 6:30pm."

Sarah nodded and said "Good luck you two" and led Alex out the door to her waiting Porsche.

When she started the engine Alex asked "Any music in here?"

Without waiting for an answer, she popped the glove compartment open and found a CD titled _"Our Mix."_

On the front was a picture of Chuck with Sarah on his shoulders. Both of them were smiling and she concluded it was a happier time. Alex popped the case and put it in the console as Sarah merged onto the 5 south to get into Los Angeles. The first song playing brought Sarah another memory flash.

Laying on the bed together, curled up, his record player rolling, cuddling, safety. Sarah immediately asked "What song is this?"

Alex flipped the case and said "Feeling Good by Nina Simone...Why?"

"Because this is our song" Sarah said with a closed mouth smile, continuing down into the city.

* * *

Back at the house, Chuck was almost giddy. "Operation T.I.T.S. is still on. Mostly because I don't want to move into that quaint little house that she almost shot me in, and then Quinn shot me in."

"Yeah, I heard about that buddy. Tough break. So, you and the lady are going to Paris?" Morgan said.

"Yeah, we leave in five days. We're going to Berlin, then Minsk to find Casey and Verbanski and ask them to head security" Chuck said leaning back on the couch.

Morgan steepled his fingers in thought. "Good plan. We'll need them both if we want to get far in this world. Now, about this dinner...Where will it be?"

"Hopefully, nowhere too lavish. I don't want to attract unwanted attention to us. Make the reservation under your name, because if anyone is looking for Bartowski or Carmichael, it'll be bad" Chuck said.

"Another good idea. And I have the perfect place in mind. The Golden State. Really good food from what I've been told" Morgan said, rubbing his beard. "Now, about this dealership?"

"Yes Morgan, I need to find a decent car, so let's go and get one" Chuck said getting up and walking to the door.

* * *

Two hours later, Alex and Sarah were all finished with personal shopping. They had both bought several suits, dresses, and pairs of shoes, to fully fit the bill as large time players in the corporate game.

"I'll just check in on how the boys are doing" Sarah said as she pulled out her phone and called Chuck.

_"Hey Sweetie. What's up?"_

"Alex and I are finished with the personal shopping, and we'll be looking for buildings now."

_"That's great. Morgan and I just finished at the dealership, so we'll be heading to the suit outlet in a couple minutes."_

"Okay. See you when you get to Morgan's place."

_"Yep. Love you."_

"Love you too" and then she hung up.

If anyone had told Sarah Walker that she was going to give up the spy life to marry someone, she would have laughed at them. But, she was trying to get back in the rhythm of her old life, which she didn't really mind. Sure, she wasn't running, jumping and catching bad guys, but she had a permanent home, a job that is a lot less dangerous, and a husband who obviously loves her very much.

Once that had put all the bags in the trunk of Sarah's car, they departed to find a nice office building.

* * *

"Do you want my full honest opinion on that suit?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah man, hold nothing back" Morgan said, admiring his reflection.

"You look like the leprechaun from a box of Lucky Charms" Chuck said flatly.

"Nah, money is green, and this suit is full green. I love it" Morgan said as he adjusted the lapels.

Chuck snorted "It reminds me a lot of the Buy More."

Finally sensing that Chuck was right, Morgan folded. "Alright. I guess those other three are good enough for now."

Morgan had wasted a full hour trying on suits, but that gave Chuck time to look for what he liked.

He pulled three off the rack and made for the change room. Luckily, they also had suits for the taller clientele, so it was simple to find the sizes.

The last one was his favorite though. All the suits were Armani, but the last one was a black, double breasted suit. Simple, yet elegant. All were full combos of jacket, vest, and pants.

After buying ties, shirts, and shoes to go along with their new wardrobe, they went to Chucks new car.

He had bought a Mercedes Benz S550, which would complement Sarah's Porsche very well.

Checking the time, it was about 5:30pm, so Chuck drove both of them back to the complex, while on the ride there Chuck said "Let's hope we can find a nice house to go along with the T.I.T.S. plan. Would you mind looking?"

"Not at all man. And hey, thanks for the new attire bro" Morgan said as they pulled up behind Sarah's car.

"Don't mention it. Tell the girls I'll be over after I shower and change. Then we can go out for dinner" Chuck replied as he popped the trunk and got out of the car.

"Yep" Morgan said as he got his bags out of the trunk and waited for Chuck to get his out, so he could close it.

* * *

They walked through the courtyard and broke off when Morgan got to his place. Chuck pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

He put his bags down on his side of the bed when a figure lunged at him on the floor from Sarah's side.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Chuck shouted, much to the amusement of Sarah.

"Did I scare you?"

"Let me just put my heart back in my chest and I'll tell you" Chuck said as he started to get his breathing rate under control.

"I already showered, so it's all yours. I just want to change and go out for dinner" Sarah said as she walked around the bed. "Oh, and we didn't find any buildings, but we found a lot that was for sale. Decent size too."

Chuck swore under his breath. "Looks like we need to build out own offices then. That'll extend our waiting period. Hopefully, with the new building techniques that are always implemented, we can have it up in a year."

"I know how much you wanted to start work soon. But, good things come to those who wait" Sarah said, walking out of the door.

Chuck guessed that there was a sexual innuendo in that statement, but decided not to say anything. He just grabbed his robe and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, he was showered and shaved and buttoning up a sky blue dress shirt for the dinner tonight. Chuck had slowly begun to notice that he was becoming a more formal person, but he was still a nerd deep down.

They walked to Morgan's apartment arm in arm and knocked on the door.

Morgan and Alex appeared a moment later, and they all set off to get in Chuck's car and drive to The Golden State.

It was a rather quiet dinner. They had a booth far enough at the back so that they could watch for any potential threats that would come their way. Morgan and Alex had one side, and Chuck and Sarah had the other.

"Hey, isn't that what you wore on our first date?" Chuck asked after getting his food and popping fry in his mouth.

"I think so. Pretty sure it is though" Sarah said, taking a bite of her salad.

"Let me guess, those chopsticks in your bun are poisoned, and you've got your knife holder around your ankle" he said pausing. "How close was I?"

Sarah gave a small embarrassed smile and said "Spot on Chuck."

It was true. She was wearing the exact same thing on the first date, and she was using the exact same spy tricks that she used. Still, if anyone attacked them, nobody would be expecting it.

They finished dinner and went to one of the many clubs that dotted the streets of LA. Chuck, considering he was the designated driver, and it was his car, managed to keep his drinking in check by nursing one beer slowly, and doing a hell of a lot of dancing.

Dancing was probably Sarah's favorite thing to do. She liked it even more than being a spy, and alcohol brought out the wild side in her.

Whenever Chuck was on the dance floor, she would be with him, bumping and grinding her body against his, until she finally decided to collect on the bet that they had made yesterday in the bathroom.

"Chuck!" Sarah said, shouting over the music to him when she wandered over to the bar.

"Yeah?"

"We had a bet. Five minutes, steamy make out session in public. I'd like to collect" she said leaning on the bar beside him.

He smiled and patted his lap, indicating for her to join him. She sat sideways and cocked an eyebrow "Ready?"

Chuck put on one of his classic grins and said "I think I can manage."

What was supposed to be five minutes, turned into fifteen as they both sent their tongues into whirlwinds between their mouths.

They were only snapped out of it when Morgan came up with Alex and said "Guys, it's about midnight. I think we should get going."

Chuck let a yawn take over and said "I agree with you buddy. Let's go home."

Ten minutes later, they were walking through the courtyard, heading to their respective apartments.

"Too bad we need to wait for an entire building before we can start work" Alex said, a pinch of sadness in her voice.

"I agree" Chuck said sympathetically "But, those are the breaks sometime."

Both parties bid a goodnight to each other, and Chuck and Sarah entered their apartment and nearly collapsed on the couch.

"Well, that was a fun night" Sarah said, slightly slurring her words.

"Agent Walker, are you...dare I say it...drunk?" Chuck said playfully.

"No!" she said, swatting at his chest "Agents don't get drunk."

"Suuuuuure they don't" Chuck said, flipping the television to a news station.

A few moments later, he was aware of Sarah leaning her head on his shoulder and snoring lightly.

Chuck smiled, turned off the television and carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed and started to pull the cover's over her when she mumbled "Chuck"

"Yeah?"

"Take my clothes off. I'm too hot"

Again he smiled as he pulled back the sheet and lifted her into a semi-sitting position to take her top off. She sighed and put a content smile on her face as he continued, taking the chopsticks out of her hair and letting it fall lose.

He dropped each one of her boots to the ground with a light thud, then moved them to the closet so they wouldn't be in the way. He then unzipped her jeans and put them on a nearby chair. Finishing up, he unhooked the knife holder from around her ankle and rubbed his hand lightly around the spot.

This earned him another content sigh as he finished and pulled the covers over her.

He then set to work stripping himself down to his boxers and getting in the bed beside her.

The movement of the mattress caused her to automatically shift over to him, intertwine her legs with his, and rest her head on his chest.

The last thought Chuck had before surrendering to the sleep was _"Damn. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."_


	5. Airport Woes and Paris

The days before the trip passed quickly. Sarah busied herself making travel arrangements and dining reservations for when they were in Paris, but Chuck, drew the business stick.

He had bought the property from Delta Realty and then the next day he went to City Hall to get a building permit. Right after that, a contractor showed up and began to pull up estimates for the cost. They then needed someone to check the grounds to make sure that it could support the building that they would put on it. Then, he hired a construction company who promised to have the building done in seven months.

All in all, it had left Chuck rather haggard, but it was all about to change.

* * *

"Alright guys, here we are" Morgan said, stepping out of the driver seat of Chuck's car at the airport. "I still don't know why you wouldn't take the private jet though."

Sarah got out and said "We have a private jet?"

Chuck popped the trunk to get their luggage. "Yeah. We bought a Gulfstream 5 back when we opened Carmichael Industries. You're the usual pilot cause you can fly." Chuck closed the trunk and shouldered a duffel bag. "Then, you taught me how to fly it."

She extended the handle on her rolling suitcase and put it on the curb.

Chuck turned around to Morgan and wrapped him in a hug. "The reason we're flying commercial is because I want to see what first class in an Airbus A380 is actually like. And there just happens to be one in layover here to go to Paris."

"Alright man. Just call and let us know when you get to your hotel" Morgan said extracting himself from the hug.

"Of course buddy. Thanks for the ride" Chuck said as Morgan turned to hug Sarah.

"Bye Morgan. We'll be back soon" she said as he let her out of the hug.

With a wave, Morgan pulled away and left the roundabout as Sarah and Chuck walk into the terminal to check in.

* * *

After waiting in line for ten minutes, they get to the front and the person behind the counter weighed their bags. "Anything inside of here that we should know about so we can mark it?"

They looked at each other and said in unison "Weapons."

They clerk went wide eyed "What kind of weapons?"

"Oh the usual" Chuck said in an offhand way. "Tranquilizer pistol and darts, about six knives, varying lengths...uhhhh...Honey did you bring your pistol?"

"30 foot rule so of course I did. Smith & Wesson 5906 as well as three spare clips."

The woman behind the counter took all this in "Can I call my supervisor?"

"Sure...just don't make us late for the flight" Chuck said, now wishing that they had taken the Gulfstream.

Two minutes later, a burly man in a suit saunters up behind the woman. "Problem?"

"We've got weapons, and the permits for them, and authorization from a United States Air Force General" Sarah said. "Can we please get on the flight now?"

"I'll need to see your permits then."

Chuck mutters something and pulls out his wallet and hands the man a plastic card and Sarah did the same.

"These aren't legitimate."

Sarah practically explodes "What?!"

"They're fakes. Phony. As in not real. Security!"

"Hey, don't do anything rash pal. They're as legit as they can get. You start something here, I know you can't finish it. So how about you let us get on the plane, and you can go back to making minimum wage" Chuck growled, slowly losing his temper.

The supervisor obviously had a shorter temper than he did, and the insult didn't calm him at all. He wound up for a punch, but Chuck, sensing it would come to that, flashed on hand to hand combat.

A few seconds later, the supervisor was flat on his back with a bloody nose, while the rest of the people were in the queue looked on with expressions of shock and amusement.

Chuck stood there shaking his hand from the twinge of pain after it had connected with the man's nose. "Let's take the Gulfstream" he muttered grabbing their bags from the low counter as they walked away.

* * *

They walked out onto their private ramp and down to their hanger where the jet sat in pristine condition. "Now, we fly it to Paris, fuel it, get someone to fly it to Minsk, fuel it again, then we fly to New York for a quick stop, and then back home" Chuck said, ascending the stairs into the cabin.

"Wow. This is niiiiiice" Sarah said when she got inside.

"Yeah, I love this baby. You want to do the pre-flight checklists, or should I?" Chuck said, turning to her.

"I'll do it. You can store the bags in the hold" Sarah said, turning around and heading to the cockpit.

Chuck went back outside and opened the cargo door. It was a small space, but there was more than enough room for the suitcase and duffel bag to fit inside. They had each taken one small carry-on, but, since they were on a private plane, Chuck opened both their bags and took the weapons out "Better safe than sorry" he muttered as he closed the door and made sure it was secure.

"Checklists complete. Should I call for clearance?" Sarah said as he stepped into the cabin and raised the stairs.

"Yeah. Bags are secure" Chuck said as he went forward "Oh, and I brought you this"

She took her weapon from him "Are we expecting trouble?"

"No, but in the boy scouts, they taught me to always be prepared" Chuck said with one of his infectious grins on his face.

This earned a laugh from Sarah as she dialed into the tower frequency on the radio and put her headset on.

* * *

Moments later, with ground clearance and a flight plan filed, they were lifting off the runway en-route to a landing in Paris.

Chuck sat in the passenger compartment alone, and decided to have Sarah join him. "I made some...modifications...when we first got the plane. I didn't even tell you about them" he called from the couch.

"Oh really? Like what?" she said over her shoulder.

Chuck pulled out his smart phone and opened an app. Typing and pressing a few things, he felt the plane shift course slightly and begin a climb.

"Chuck...what's going on?" Sarah called, a little nervousness in her voice.

"Modifications. Come back here and I'll show you. The plane is already on auto" he said, putting his phone on the table.

He was joined by Sarah, looking intently at him.

"Well, I've installed a full GPS uplink, which allows remote piloting from nearly anywhere. The signal is heavily encrypted and would take several supercomputers a few weeks to crack it. I just put in the cruising altitude, current heading, destination and speed. The computer on-board takes care of the rest, hell, it'll even land the plane if I so desire" Chuck said, picking up the Los Angeles Times.

"I didn't even know that was possible" Sarah said, blinking after the explanation.

"This is a plus of having a nerd husband" he said, picking up a pencil and starting a crossword puzzle.

Sarah retreated to the bedroom to take a nap, due to the early rise for the flight that they were basically kicked off of. Chuck decided not to launch a complaint to the airport, and further bruise the ego of the supervisor.

* * *

The flight was rather boring. They watched a few movies, cuddled on the couch, had something to eat, and read partway through a book.

Chuck looked at his watch after waking up from a quick nap. "Damn. We've got about fifteen minutes till we're on the ground. I'll take the landing" he mumbled to himself, swinging out of bed.

Sarah was asleep on the couch, a book on her chest. Chuck grabbed a spare blanket and put it on top of her, careful not to wake her and made his way to the cockpit.

The landing was smooth and didn't cause Sarah to wake up, what did cause her to get up, was the winding down of the engines. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she toddled over to the little hallway between the cabin and cockpit.

Chuck got out of the chair after shutting everything down and smiled "Hey."

"Hi" she responded, her voice heavy with sleep.

"We're on the ground and I've got a fuel tanker parked alongside to fill us up. They also said they would have the plane in Minsk in two days" Chuck said stepping into the cabin and catching her in a hug. "Ground crews are going to look over it to make sure everything is proper."

She gladly reciprocated the hug and smiled into his shirt. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, a couple hours" he said, letting her out of the hug and running a hand through his hair. "I trust you've got transportation to the hotel?"

"Of course" she replied.

The hum from the fuel line into the wing stopped and the worker capped it. Knocking on the cabin door to inform them that they were finished with the fuel, he got back into the truck and drove away as Chuck opened the door and went down the stairs to the cargo area.

He took their bags out and slung his duffel over his shoulder and handed Sarah her suitcase after she closed the cabin door.

* * *

They walked out of the terminal in the darkness. It was about 11pm in Paris, so they decided just to go to the hotel they had taken a room in and try to sleep off the jet lag.

There was a limo driver holding the sign 'Mr. & Mrs. Carmichael' so they went over, introduced themselves and allowed him to put the bags in the trunk while they slipped in the back.

"Traveling in style, I see" Chuck quipped.

"I settle for nothing but the best. Probably why I married you" she said intertwining her fingers with his.

Chuck felt the blush creep upwards until his cheeks were rosy. This caused Sarah to laugh and lean her head on his shoulder while the limo pulled away.

"So, are you ready to see the sights tomorrow, and then never leave a railway car bedroom for three days?" Chuck said as they pulled into traffic, which was fairly light.

"Yeah. Do a little souvenir shopping, go to the Eiffel Tower, not go where I almost died" she said, punctuating the last point.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna steer clear of that entire district" he said with a chuckle.

They went through the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company, until they pulled up in-front of the Pavillon De La Reine, where they booked two nights.

Chuck thanked the driver and tipped him nicely. They entered the hotel, got their room key, and went up the stairs to go to room 236. Thankfully, it was a quiet hotel, with no screaming children on their floor, much to the relief of both of them.

Simply put, they were dead tired. Both of them slipped into their sleepwear, which consisted of the pair of pajama bottoms for Chuck, and a tank top and shorts for Sarah. With a weary goodnight, they turned off the bedside lights and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Chuck was awoken by a sharp knocking at the door. Rolling over and looking at the clock, it was 3am. _"Who is calling at this ungodly hour?"_ he thought as he got up and wrapped a robe around himself.

Looking through the peephole, he was surprised to say the least.

"Carina? What are you doing here?" Chuck asked, squinting his eyes from the light in the hallway.

"Chuckie! Aren't you glad to see me?" she said loudly.

"Sure. But same question as earlier. What are you doing here?" Chuck said, still blocking the door.

"I'm a spy you dope. I'm on vacation and decided to spend it in Paris. I saw you getting out of your limo here, and decided to visit" she said, stepping in his personal space "so, are you going to invite me in?"

"It's 3am. Why aren't you sleeping. Or better yet, letting us sleep?" he grumbled.

"Eh, wanted to catch up with a few friends. You can always sleep later" she said looking for an opening to get past him.

With resignation, he walked back into the room and gently woke Sarah. "We have a guest who won't leave. Let's humor her."

"Times it?" she grumbled.

"3am."

"You humor her, I'll sleep" Sarah said, rolling over.

"My, my. Isn't she cheery" Carina mused. "C'mon Chuckie. Let's go talk in the lobby."

Sighing, he left the room and followed her down to the lobby. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You've got a new business, I want in" she replied after settling into an armchair and crossing her legs.

Chuck was surprised. _"News travels fast"_ he thought. "How would you know?"

"Martin-"

"Morgan" he corrected.

"Whatever. Morgan, decided to call me. Normally, I ignore his calls, but ever since he said no to me, I've had a feeling about him" she said.

"God dammit Morgan" Chuck said under his breath. "We're starting a software company. Mostly high end stuff for militaries and whatnot. What would you even do there?" Chuck mused.

"I went to Harvard with Sarah and minored in law. You could probably use a good lawyer and I know all the loopholes" she said, doing something that resembled the Bartowski Eyebrow Dance.

Rubbing his forehead, he sighed. "What about the DEA? Not a whole lot of shooting and seducing to be done at a software company."

She snorted "The DEA has always been fun, but it's the same after awhile. At least a courtroom can sometimes be unpredictable. And besides, I can always find someone to bang in my spare time" she leaned forward in her chair "maybe even you."

Chuck weighed his options. She put up a very good argument in her favor, and decided to let her do it. "Fine. We're opening in downtown LA. Construction of the new building will supposedly be done in seven months but it'll probably be nine. We'll call you when we're getting settled in."

He didn't know that Carina was one to squeal, but now he knew that she was. "Thanks Chuckie. I'll take my pension from the DEA and find some place to live."

She got up and started to walk away and then muttered "Ah, what the hell" and pulled Chuck up by the robe into a heavy kiss.

"Now I see why Walker likes you so much. You're a great kisser" she said, after she broke it.

"Um...thanks" Chuck managed to stammer out.

He stood there in a stupor for a moment before Carina hit his butt twice "Get back to bed" she said as she left the area. "And if you want to pop by my room, I'll have no problem with it."

"Thanks, but no thanks" Chuck said, starting towards the stairs.

* * *

He managed to slip back into bed undetected by Sarah, and immediately fell asleep until the wakeup call at 8am.

They left the hotel and stopped at a cafe for breakfast. "So, who was the company this morning?"

"Carina. She wanted a job" Chuck said, stifling a yawn before taking a swig of coffee.

Sarah's eyebrows shot up. "A job? Doing...oh right. She studied law at Harvard. Let me guess, she wants to be a lawyer for the company?"

"Yeah. I told her that she could" he said, taking a bite of the croissant on his plate.

"She's a good lawyer. Just...a little quirky in her methods. She's been in several DEA court cases and hasn't lost a single one, so I guess that's good..." Sarah said.

"Then we can give her a shot" Chuck said, as he finished his coffee and signaled the waiter for the bill.

* * *

They wandered around the city, with Sarah pointing out a lot of the landmarks that she remembered from her trips to the city before hand and Chuck finally got his wish to go up the Eiffel Tower.

He was leaning on the railing looking south over the city.

"Great view, huh?" Sarah asked, joining him at the railing.

"Yeah. It's everything I could've imagined. And more" he said, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Anything else planned for the day?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You're the one who made all the plans, so I should be asking you that" he said, nudging her.

"Nope. No plans. What time does the train leave tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"10am. We'll need to be up at 7am just because" he replied, kissing the top of her head.

They stood on top of the tower watching the sunset off to the west, and decided to look over the north of the city.

"You know what?" Chuck asked, after they settled on the other railing.

"What?"

"I'm glad that you didn't walk away on that beach" he replied.

Chuck pulled her into an embrace and what started as a light kiss, turned into a deep one. Once they broke for oxygen, Sarah said "If that's my reward, I'll never walk away then."

Chuck smiled "It may take time, but hopefully your memory will come back. Until then, we can always make new ones."

"Oh?" she said, looking up at him and biting her lip seductively "Just what are you insinuating Mr. Bartowski?"

"Nothing at all Ms. Walker" he said, leading her towards the elevator that would take them down.

"Actually" she said, bringing up her left hand and wiggling her ring finger "It's Mrs. Bartowski."

The elevator doors were just about to close and the last thing anyone saw of Chuck and Sarah on the observation deck was both of them locked in a heavy embrace, kissing passionately.


	6. The Train

The loud and incessant ring of the hotel phone woke Chuck from dreamland. He picked up the receiver and dropped it back in its cradle. Looking at the clock, it was 7am on the dot, so he gently roused Sarah from her sleep.

"Sarah."

"Mmmmmm five more minutes" she mumbled into her pillow.

"No. Not five more minutes. Up now" Chuck said, gently nudging her.

"I deserve five more minutes after what you did to me last night" she said, scooting away.

Chuck let out a slight chuckle at the events that had transpired after they left the tower. They were about to start ripping each other's clothes off when they get to their room. That is what Sarah described the desire as.

A wicked grin played across his face as he thought of a rather...evil...way to rouse Sarah from her sleep. A kiss was far too predictable, so he went the extra mile.

Dropping his feet out from under the duvet and waiting for about three minutes, he swung himself back up in bad, and pressed his now cold feet against the small of her back, causing her to jump.

"AHHHHHHHH! COLD COLD COLD!" Sarah shouted, practically falling out of the bed.

Chuck couldn't contain his roaring laughter, much to the disapproval of Sarah.

"I will get you back for this, you know that, right?" she grumbled.

"Ohhhh. I'm sooooo scared" he said, getting out of the bed. "C'mon. We have a train to catch and I wanted to walk to the station."

"You, Charles Irving Bartowski, will be cut off for the duration of the train ride" she quipped, gathering her toiletries and heading towards the bathroom.

All the happiness in Chuck's eyes suddenly disappeared "Oh come on Sarah, you don't mean that...do you?"

She just walked to the bathroom and closed the door, leaving him to sulk.

"Of course I don't. Now get in here so you can wash my back" she said, opening the door and poking her head out.

"As you wish my love" he said as he walked across the room to the bathroom door.

"You do know that I will get you back for that" she said, closing the door behind him.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her "I would expect nothing less. Now, let's shower."

Sarah turned the water on and let it warm up while Chuck stripped his bottoms off and tested it with his hands.

Satisfied with the temperature, he stepped into the stream while Sarah was taking off her robe, and pulling out her vanilla body wash.

Chuck smiled when she stepped into the shower with him and closed the curtain. He smiled when she dipped her head back to wet her hair, as well as pushing her chest out towards him, flaunting her assets.

"I'll repay you for taking that trick I played in stride, give me your shampoo" he said, holding out his hand.

She gave him the bottle, stepped out of the stream of water, and turned around.

Chuck squeezed some of the liquid out onto his hand and began massaging it into her scalp, letting his fingers do all the work.

Sarah let out a sigh of contentment as he worked. It felt like small, pleasurable electrical shocks were going from her head to her toes. It was a feeling that she loved.

"Alright, close your eyes. We've gotta rinse now" Chuck said, prodding her into the stream of water.

Sarah obliged and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair while he grabbed her body wash and put some on her loofah as she moved back out of the stream.

She looked at him and smiled when he started to scrub her back. She hadn't been pampered like this...since...well...forever.

Chuck busied himself with washing her back, and then both her legs. He then turned her around so he could wash her front. Pausing to give each of her breasts a kiss on the nipple, she groaned "Chuck, you've got magic hands."

"I know. You say that whenever I give you a massage" he said, looking up and smiling at her "Now rinse."

Sarah smiled back and pecked him on the lips when he stood up, and busied herself washing the suds off, while Chuck started to wash his own hair and body.

"2 in 1 products. They're great" he said.

"Alright Mister, let's pick up the pace. We've got a train to catch" Sarah said, throwing open the shower curtain and exposing them to the cold air outside.

Instantly their nipples became rock hard and they both jumped at the shock.

"Okay...that plan backfired" she said stepping out and grabbing a towel.

"Ya think?" Chuck said, reefing the curtain closed so he could rinse in warmth.

Sarah let out a quiet laugh as she started brushing her hair. A minute later, Chuck stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, starting to dry himself off.

* * *

"Geez, all that, took an hour?" he mused, looking at his phone.

"Well, you were spoiling me" Sarah replied, satisfied that her hair was going to be straight for the day.

"Yeah well, you deserve it" he said, cupping her chin and kissing her softly. "C'mon. We need to eat and get to the station. I want to pick up the newest issue of Spiderman at a newsstand."

"God, I married such a nerd" she said, wrapping a towel around her body.

"And you love every minute of it" Chuck said, passing her the hairdryer.

"Agreed. Now go get dressed" she said, closing the lid of the toilet and plugging the hairdryer in.

* * *

Chuck walked out of the bathroom and went to the closet that was in the room. There, he picked out a blue button down shirt and a pair of black jeans. He took the towel off and slipped on a pair of boxers, then busied himself putting on his pants and shirt.

Just as he was rolling the sleeves up to 3/4 length, Sarah stepped out of the bathroom still clad in only a towel, but her hair was perfect.

Chuck could only gawk as she paddled across the floor to retrieve her makeup bag and disappear back into the bathroom.

_"That woman is an enigma. And I love it"_ he thought to himself as he finished with his sleeves and put on a pair of socks.

His look was completed with his always faithful converse sneakers.

By this time, his hair was dry and he was ready to leave. He packed up the stuff he brought in his duffel bag and zipped it shut as Sarah came back out of the bathroom, but without the towel this time.

Chuck managed to say "so...pretty..." before he was rendered incapable of speaking.

Sarah laughed lightly at the reaction she got. _"He's so cute when he's in a stupor."_

She stood on her toes and gave him a passionate kiss, sliding her hands behind his neck to pull him close, only breaking when they were both panting heavily.

"There'll be time for that on the train" Chuck said, snapping back to reality a second later.

"I look forward to it" she purred, running a hand along his chest.

"Alright, get dressed and we can go for breakfast at the station. It's only a fifteen minute walk away from the hotel" he said, sitting down on the couch in front of the window.

Sarah nodded and stepped off to put on undergarments and what she was going to wear.

She settled on a blue blouse, which highlighted her eyes, black jeans and black heeled boots.

* * *

Zipping her suitcase up, they made sure that they had everything and headed to the lobby to pay. They ran into Carina on the way out.

"Hey guys" she said "Heading out?"

"Yeah" Chuck said, smiling slightly "We've got a train to catch to Berlin. Then a flight to Minsk to meet a friend."

"Let me guess...that friend is Casey?" Carina said, shifting her weight and placing a hand on her hip.

Sarah chimed in "We want him running security for the company. We need a veritable army at our disposal in-case anybody remembers us."

"Good" Carina said "Oh, and check if he still has the clovers in rotation, would you?"

"Will do. We'll see you soon Carina" Chuck said, giving her a hug.

"Always a pleasure to see my favorite couple" Caria said, leaving Chuck's hug, and giving Sarah one.

"Stay in touch" Sarah said as they were leaving the lobby.

* * *

They walked through the streets of Paris, which were just beginning to come to life, when they made it to the station at around 9am.

"So, what private room did you book us in?" Chuck said, wandering up to the newsstand with an English newspaper and the latest issue of Spiderman.

"Third car. Stateroom 50B" Chuck froze as he was pulling his wallet out to pay.

"50B? Why 50B?" he said, finally pulling a few francs out of his pocket to cover the cost.

"I dunno. I just like the room style. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked quickly.

"No...no...it's just that...well...uh...back when we were in Paris...we...uh..." Chuck was rambling on and on until a finger on his lips silenced him.

"Chuck" she said, looking at him with those bottomless blue eyes "just talk."

They walked away from the stand to get their tickets and they went to platform 3A to wait for their train. They found an unoccupied bench and talked.

"Well, after we dealt with Shaw for the first time, we decided to take a 'vacation' from Beckman. We were on a train to Munich, in stateroom 50B" Chuck said, laughing a little.

"No wonder I picked that room then. It must hold some...special memories" Sarah said, putting her hand on his.

"Let's just say, we released a LOT of tension in that room, and we did it all physically" he said with a chuckle.

"We're going to do it again" she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

The couple whispered sweet nothings in each other's ear until the train pulled up.

* * *

The train consisted of two diesel-electric locomotives, with ten luxury Pullman railcars in tow.

With their tickets checked, they made their way to the room that was marked '50B' and entered.

Automatically, they both said "Wow."

The stateroom had two rectangular windows, giving a stunning view of the city, a private bathroom as well as a closet. There was also a desk on one end of the cabin and a bookshelf. But the best part was the bed. It was utterly huge.

Chuck opened the closet and put both their bags inside and flopped on the bed.

"Man. This is great" he said, closing his eyes.

"I know how we can make it better" Sarah said, fiddling with the buttons on her blouse.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman" Chuck said, glancing out the window. "Besides, there are four more platforms that way, all packed with commuters. I would rather not let them in on our sex life. At least wait until we clear the city."

Sarah pouted and whined "Fiiiiiine."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the train jerked into motion, and in no time, they cleared the city limits. Beyond the windows were the rolling green hills of the French countryside.

Sarah unzipped her boots and toed them off. "So, I guess we're not going to leave this stateroom for the next three days?"

"Not if I can help it" Chuck said, taking off his converse and throwing them in the closet. "What would you like to do?"

"I have a few ideas" Sarah said, stepping towards him.

"Oh? And what might they be?" Chuck asked, shutting the door to the closet.

"I would really kill for..." she paused and closed the distance to him, her lips, inches from his "a massage."

With that she pulled away, leaving Chuck standing there with a big grin on his face, that is, until he realized what she said. "OHHHHH! You are so evil Sarah Walker-Bartowski. You are gonna get it" he paused, softening his features "after your massage of course."

She closed the distance again and placed her lips on his, running her hands through his hair. "I was only joking about the massage Chuck" she said.

"I'm not. I'll help you relax before we get some exercise" he said, wiggling his eyebrows "now get undressed. I'll grab a towel for you to lay on."

Sarah stood there slightly in shock. She hadn't actually expected Chuck to give her a massage, but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she stripped naked and waited for him to come back.

* * *

Chuck came out of the bathroom a moment later with a towel and placed it on the bed, smoothing out every wrinkle. He then motioned her to lay down and he set to work, starting with her shoulders and working the tension out of those.

"Chuck?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you always give me a massage? No matter when I ask for one?" she asked.

"You usually don't ask. I just do it whenever we got back from a particularly stressful mission" he said, moving down to the middle of her back.

"God...that feels great" Sarah mumbled, closing her eyes. "So, no matter what part of my body I want a massage on, you do it? No questions asked?"

"Yep. Never asked a question. Why?" Chuck said, dropping to her thighs and massaging them now.

"I dunno. Just curious" she said, shrugging.

"Yeah, usually it's a foot massage, but that's more of a nightly occurrence. Those were your orders. The full body ones come after hard missions or just generally bad days. I usually light a few candles, put on some music, and rub you down. Too bad I didn't bring the lotion" Chuck said, moving to her right thigh.

"Yeah, what pity" she said "Ohhhh yea, that's the spot, right there."

Chuck grinned at all the pleasure she was getting from this, pleased that he still knew where her favorite spots were.

He massaged her calves and her feet, and finished with her neck. Once he was done, he walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"Ohhh no Mister, it's your turn to get a rub down" Sarah said, lifting her torso off the towel.

Chuck wanted to object, but knew better than to in a situation like this. _"Incredibly hot naked wife, offering to give me a massage, while she's still naked? I'd be a fool not to accept!"_ he thought to himself.

Chuck stripped down, while Sarah waited, tapping her foot impatiently. Chuck saw this and calmed her "We have three days. Plenty of time for anything we want. And I mean, anything."

"I like how you think Mister Bartowski. Now lay on the towel" she said, gently pulling at his wrist while lightly biting her lower lip.

"You have such power over me" Chuck said as he laid on the towel and she started.

Twenty minutes of silence that was only punctured by moans of relaxation, Sarah was finished.

Chuck rolled off the towel and allowed her to take it back to the bathroom as he just relaxed in bed.

They had been rolling for an hour and the clicking of the wheels against the rails, as well as the gentle swaying of the railcar was threatening to put him to sleep in his relaxed state.

Sarah paddled back and laid down on the bed beside Chuck, but a moment later, he was on top of her, kissing her passionately. She gladly reciprocated, gently prodding for entrance to his mouth with her tongue. She slightly sucked his lower lip into her mouth and slowly pushed her tongue into his mouth, insinuating the dance.

Chuck, without even looking, or leaving the kiss, pulled open the drawer to the bedside table and took out a box of condoms, ready for all to come.

"Chuck, get inside me. Now" Sarah whispered, flipping him over and grinding her sex against his manhood.

Chuck hitched his breath. He knew she was aggressive when it came to sex, but it never ceased to turn him on.

Reaching for the box of condoms, he took one out, ripped the wrapper off, and placed the latex barrier along his member.

Once it was in place, Sarah slowly descended on him, taking him fully inside her.

Chuck loved when she was in charge. He always had a great view. The sparkling blue eyes, the full lips, the delightful breasts. Sarah dropped to kiss him as she started to move on his member, while Chuck started to meet with timely thrusts upwards.

"Chuck, you feel so good inside me" Sarah whimpered.

"You feel good around me" Chuck said, before pulling her down in a heavy kiss.

Their motions became more aggressive as they both started to peak, and then they fell over the edge at the same time, both of them moaning each other's names.

Sarah's body shook with pleasure as Chuck emptied into the latex barrier, but she still felt the warm inside her.

Chuck slowly pulled out, and took some Kleenex off the stand beside him. He wrapped the latex up and threw it in the bedside garbage can, then fell onto the bed beside Sarah.

The only thing either of them could say was "Wow."

They didn't do anything except cuddle until Sarah said "I'm kinda hungry now."

"Oh...right...we forgot about the cafe...Sarah I'm sorry about that...If I had known you were hungry, I would have gotten you something" he said, rambling on.

_"He's so cute when he rambles like that"_ she thought. "Chuck, it's no matter. We can just order room service. Besides, it's around lunch time anyways."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a steward is pushing a cart covered in a white linen cloth down the hall to room 50B. The cart has one large, covered silver platter containing he doesn't know what.

The man knocked on the door to be greeted by a wonderful sight. A drop dead gorgeous blond woman in a white bathrobe answered the door.

"Mademoiselle, you're food you requested" he said, while he thought _"I gotta get me some of that."_

She opened the door wider and a man came out from behind it, much to his dismay.

"Thanks for the food" he said, taking the tray away from the steward.

"Not a problem Monsieur" the steward replied with a smile.

The door closed and he pushed the cart down the carriage thinking _"Lucky bastard."_

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were about to dig into their meal, when an aggressive motion shoved them forward. They were seated on the bed, so they didn't go anywhere, but the food was airborne and hit the ground. A horrendous screeching sound assaulted their ears as well as a few hissing noises.

"The hell is that?!" Sarah yelled.

"Sounds like the brakes went into emergency!" Chuck shouted back.

They came to a stop a minute later and Chuck went to the door clad in a robe over his boxers.

Poking his head outside the room, practically everyone else in the car was doing the exact same thing with the exact same look.

Everyone was confused and Chuck flagged down a steward to find out what the problem was.

"What's the matter?"

"It seems as though the engineer has had a massive heart attack. The last thing he did while conscious was to put the train in emergency and stop it. We've got a doctor up there, but it isn't looking good" the man paused to hear what his walkie-talkie said and frowned. "Scratch that. The engineer didn't survive. We're at least two hours away from getting another one."

"I can't wait two hours! I've got a flight I can't miss" Chuck said, exasperated.

"Unless you can drive a train, you're stuck here pal" the man said briskly, about to walk away.

"As a matter of fact, I can. If you let me up there, I'll have us rolling in ten minutes, fifteen tops" Chuck replied.

"Fine. We'll take you up. Get dressed" the steward said, grabbing his radio.

"My wife is coming too. She'll be my conductor" Chuck said.

"Whatever. Just hurry up."

Chuck shut the door and went to the closet.

"Sweetie, what's happening?" Sarah asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing. We just need to drive a train to Berlin" Chuck said, pulling on a pair of boxers.

"Are you crazy? You don't know how to drive a train!" she said.

"I might not, but I know something that can" Chuck said, tapping his temple.

Sarah just shook her head as she pulled out a matching set of panties and a bra and slipped them on.

* * *

Two minutes later, they were dressed and calling a cleanup crew to their room to deal with their spilled lunch.

They jumped out of the car onto the gravel bed and walked up to the front engine. They were two SD40-2 locomotives pulling their train.

Chuck mounted the three step ladder at the front and waited for Sarah, who wasn't far behind. They then made their way into the cab to see what they were up against..

Gabbing a radio, Chuck said "Release the brakes on all the coaches. Tell me when the track is clear and you're back on."

Getting an affirmative response, Chuck looked at the controls and flashed on them. _"Don't know why an agent would need this, but who cares."_

"You got it?" Sarah asked. Chuck just nodded as he dropped the brake lever into normal application and shifted the reverser to the 'forward' position.

Three minutes later, the crew members were back on the train, and given the green signal by railway authorities, Chuck released the main brakes and shifted the throttle into notch one.

Wincing a little bit, then breathing a sigh of relief, the train slowly started to rumble forwards. The limit in the area was 80km/h, so he slowly slid the throttle to notch 6 and let the train pick up speed until it rested nicely at around 75km/h.

"Wow Chuck, looks like you can drive a train" Sarah said from the seat on the left side.

"Yeah, it's easier than it looks" Chuck said with a laugh. "Bring me a map and the manifest, would you?"

Sarah rummaged around and found a clipboard with the specifications on it and a route map.

Chuck took a look at the paperwork and smiled. "We've got about twenty tons to spare. As long as we don't go over that it should be fine."

The map was a different story. There were several grades, mostly going downhill with the steepest at 7% just as they were crossing the border into Germany. Chuck didn't really worry about it though.

The day was dull. Chuck and Sarah worked in four hour shifts watching the controls and adjusting when needed for speed changes and whatnot.

The night was equally as quiet and it passed into the next day, when they were about 40km from the German border, trundling along at 80km/h.

Chuck was on the controls, watching everything. They had a few rough patches earlier, but that was due to some track maintenance going on in the area. They were just easing into a 1% grade that, in 40km would turn into the dreaded 7% grade.

Chuck looked over at his wife, sleeping soundly in the chair, curled up for warmth. A wide grin crossed his face as his left hand went to the train brake and put it into 10% application.

Nothing happened. No hiss of air being moved in the system. Nothing happened.

Chuck pulled the handle into 100% application. Still nothing.

He looked at the dials showing the air. All of them read the same thing. Zero.

Grabbing a manual out of the console, he flipped to the page on braking and was floored by what he saw.

_The SD40-2 relies on a straight air brake method. A loss of pressure can be compensated by the dynamic brakes so long as the load does not weigh in excess of fifty tons per engine. Anymore, and they will be practically useless. The only way to properly brake, would be to reconnect the hose that has come loose during the trip._

Chuck thought to himself _"Oh shit. We've got a runaway on our hands."_

Chuck got up and walked over to Sarah. Nudging her, she sat up and yawned. "Chuck? Is it my turn at the controls?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Not exactly."

She looked at him to elaborate.

"Sarah, don't freak out."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry to leave it on a slight hanger, but I want all the chapters to be around 4k. Maybe I'll go up to 7-8k later, but I just want to start off slowly.


	7. Getting off and a Visit

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm still alive. Just, writing's been harder these past few days for me. Dunno why, but I'll try to get a rhythm together.

* * *

"No brakes?! What do you mean no brakes?!" Sarah shouted.

"Sweetie, you're freaking out. Now, hand me the maintenance logs, which should be with the manifest and please, calm down" Chuck said, worry creeping in his voice. He went over to the controls and dropped the throttle to zero.

Sarah grabbed the clipboard and thrust it at him, then made her way to the control panel. Indeed, all the gauges showing air pressure read zero.

"How can this be? Shouldn't there be a failsafe method?" she asked, calming down a little.

"Well, yes...but judging by the looks of the report, they never installed the Westinghouse brakes" Chuck grumbled, glancing at the speed.

"What do those do?"

"Well a straight system is just that. Runs clean through. If a line is open, we lose air pressure and we lose brakes. A Westinghouse is special. If there is a loss of pressure in the system, the brakes are automatically applied along the entire consist, preventing a runaway" Chuck said. "Now, we haven't got much time. Use the dynamics and at least try to get the speed to stay steady. Call the French railway company, maybe they'll have an idea on what to do."

Chuck opened the door leading out the back of the cab. Sarah called after him "And you?"

Chuck looked at her, his eyes filled with worry. "I'm going to reconnect that hose, but first..."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. "Communication devices" he said as he put one in his ear. "I'll tell you when to apply the brakes if I reconnect the air supply. Don't apply the dynamics too much though. We can't risk burning them out."

Chuck left and started to walk along the length of the engine, before Sarah stopped him.

"Chuck."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled as he said "I love you too."

Chuck jumped to the second locomotive and walked through the cab, glancing at the speed. They were doing about 75km/h and holding that. _"Holding speed...for now at least."_

He climbed the ladder and started to move along the coaches, stopping at every gap between cars to look for a dangling hose.

He finally found it between the fifth and sixth cars.

"Sarah! I found the hose. I'm gonna reconnect it now!" Chuck shouted into his watch. "When the air pressure jumps again, wait until I say so to apply the brakes."

"Got it Chuck" she replied.

He went down the ladder and thought to himself _"Okay, hanging upside down. Done this plenty of times on the playground with Morgan and Ellie. I can do this."_

However, that was on a stationary surface, not a train rumbling at 75km/h through France, about to cross to Germany.

Chuck put his legs behind the ladder and flipped upside down, his head maybe a foot away from the rattling coupler joining the cars, all with the hissing of the open brake lines.

Reaching as far as he could, his fingers brushed the rubber coating, but he couldn't get a grip on it. Wiggling around, he got a little more reach, and was able to grasp the hose with one hand, while his other hand grabbed the closer hose.

He managed to reconnect the lines, and pull back up to his hanging position.

"Okay, do we have pressure in the system?" Chuck yelled.

"Yeah. Gauges are normal" Sarah replied.

"Alright. Apply the brakes" he said.

If Chuck was expecting a gentle slowdown, he sure didn't get it.

The train heaved forward as the sound from the brake shoes screeched around him, and a second later, it was gone. Replaced by the hissing of air escaping the system again, as the hoses between cars five and six, snapped off completely and fell to the ballast.

Chuck, who wasn't secure, was thrown forward and his legs slipped out from behind the ladder. Flailing his arms, he managed to grab the bottom rung and held on for dear life. Four feet behind his torso, the steel wheels clattered along the rails, would have no problem slicing him if he fell.

But, the ex-CIA agent, after all the training, managed to hoist himself back on the ladder in time to catch what Sarah was saying.

"The hell happened?"

"What did you set the brakes to?" Chuck shouted, climbing back to the top of the car.

"Full application. Why?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. Things just got a lot worse" Chuck said, as he started making his way forward.

Sarah was tapping the air gauges, when Chuck walked back through the door leading out of the rear. His hair was very windblown and his face still slightly red. He started pacing back and forth when he closed the door.

"We lost the lines" he said.

"What?"

"The brake lines! The jerking of going to full application snapped the hoses clear. That's not an option anymore" Chuck said, slumping into the conductors seat. "What did the railway say?"

"They have an idea to stop the train. Without derailing it" Sarah replied.

"Fantastic. What is it?"

"We need to wait until we pass the 7% grade to do it though" she said, wincing a little bit.

Chuck felt his heart drop at that. If they hit a corner or a slightly loose rail while doing over 120km/h, they could stand a real chance of derailing the train, but there was really no other option.

"Okay, what's the plan?" he finally said.

"I'll tell you when you need to do it. Needless to say, it may be painful" she said, looking out the window. "Oh, and I got the track cleared all the way to Berlin. Any other trains are sidelined."

"Good thinking Sweetie" Chuck said, opening his window a little bit.

* * *

The next fifteen minutes weren't scary. They were downright terrifying. The train was pushing 115km/h, which made both Chuck and Sarah nervous. Sarah wasn't one to be scared, but even she was looking a little green around the gills.

The shaking of the train down the grade went on until they slowly started to level out to 0%.

Friction and gravity wouldn't stop the train on its own, but Sarah, after talking with railway officials, had a viable plan.

"Alright Chuck, are you ready to stop this train?"

"Umm...Yeah. I want to stop, get off, and never take a train again in my life" he said, looking at the German countryside.

"Good" Sarah said as she went to the toolbox in the cab, pulled out a crowbar and a pair of work gloves.

"Alright. You're gonna go about halfway back on the locomotive. There's gonna be a rather large, rectangular panel. You're gonna open that panel. Inside, you'll see the driveshaft running down the length beside the engine. In front of all that, there's a panel with a cylinder and several wires. That's the hydraulic brakes for the locomotive. You need to short that out to lock the brakes" she said, pausing for a breath "Got it?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem" Chuck said, mustering up a small smile.

"Chuck, you can do this. I know you can. Just watch for flying sparks. Please, be careful" Sarah said, looking him in the eye.

"I will. Don't worry" Chuck said, giving her a small, but passionate kiss, before heading out the door.

He barged back in a moment later.

"Wait a minute...you do this! I've got another plan."

"And what might that be?" she asked, glancing at the speed.

Chuck handed the gloves and crowbar off and went back out the door shouting "I'll be in contact when we need to start."

Sarah shook her head and left the cab. She went to the panel, opened it, and got ready to swing.

"Sarah, you ready?"

"Yeah Chuck."

"Alright, short the panel" he shouted into his watch.

A few swings later, a jolt was felt along with the sound of locked brakes coming from the locomotive.

Chuck is back on the first car on the ladder, pulling on a silver wheel to manually apply the brakes.

Three cars later, the train is noticeably slowing.

Five cars, and the train is at the speed of a car in a school zone.

Nine cars, and the train has finally come to a stop.

Chuck, dead tired and soaked in sweat from the running, climbing, and physical exertion from manually applying the brakes, jumped off at the tenth, and final car, onto the ballast rail bed and started the trek to the front of the train.

* * *

Sarah was elated. They had just stopped a runaway train outside of Karlsruhe, without using any spy tricks. Because the brakes were already locked, she waited for Chuck to come up to the engine so that he could shut it down. In the meantime she called railway officials to let them know that the train was stopped.

It took a solid few minutes, but Chuck jumped up the steps and pulled the door to the engine open and mindlessly went around the controls shutting down the engine and making sure that the brakes stayed locked in place.

"Well Chuck, we did it."

"Yeah" he said offering her a half smile. "How the hell do we get to Minsk from here?"

"We're in luck. I was in contact with German rail. They offered to fly us to Minsk. No questions asked" Sarah said.

Chuck groaned playfully "So, I should just stop booking first class, commercial flights I guess."

"Yes, you should. The railway is sending two shunt engines to take care of this mess. They've also got a helicopter flying in from Karlsruhe to take us to the local airport to catch our flight" Sarah said, opening the door once the locomotive was shut down.

"We're never taking the train again" Chuck said, jumping down from the ladder onto the ballast.

Sarah laughed at that remark and they started to walk, hand in hand to their stateroom to collect their bags.

* * *

The helicopter ride to the airport was fairly uneventful, but the flight was something else.

It was a rather small jet, probably corporate, with only a few people inside, but they were spread out. Chuck decided to have a little fun and do something he's never done before.

Sarah was sleeping beside him, cuddled into the blanket that he had put over her. Neither one of them had slept at all when they found out that the train had lost brakes, and she was making up for it.

He glanced around at the other passengers on the plane, who were either reading or sleeping or engrossed in something else.

Satisfied that they were not being watched by anyone else, Chuck slipped his hand underneath the blanket and started to slowly massage the inside of Sarah's thigh.

She shuddered in response, gave a sigh of pleasure, and spread her legs out a little farther apart.

Chuck ran two fingers along her sex which was still covered by her jeans and he heard a quiet whimper.

He undid the button and zipper on her pants, and slid his hand inside, feeling the wetness and heat emanating from her body.

Chuck slowly started to stroke her womanhood while he waited for her arousal to become so great that she woke up.

It didn't take long for her eyelids to flutter open and a quiet moan to escape her lips, which she quickly covered with her hand.

Sarah felt the fire burning inside her, so she didn't protest. She just nodded and kept a hand clamped over her mouth.

Chuck smiled and slid his hand inside her panties now, running his fingers along her uncovered areas, and sliding inside.

It took all of Sarah's efforts to not allow any moans to escape, but there were several that had come out, but were muted due to her hand being covered.

He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her opening, rubbing the walls that surrounded them and feeling the pleasure that he was causing with every little shiver that she gave off.

He managed to hit her g-spot with most, if not all of his intrusions, and she began to push her hips rhythmically against his hand, moaning quietly behind her hand as she did.

Her eyes were filled with lust and love with what was happening.

Chuck could feel her entire body tense and shiver as the climax overtook her and racked her.

Sarah shivered and shook as the climax overwhelmed her senses. She sat in her chair trying to get her breath back. She was more than a little aroused with Chuck performing this in public, on a plane with other people.

Sarah looked into his chocolate eyes and saw a slightly wicked gleam along with the love that was there normally.

"Chuck, you ever do that again, and I'll take you apart piece by piece" she whispered, calmed down and nuzzling into his shoulder.

Chuck audibly gulped and leaned back, but Sarah continued.

"But I will admit, that was pretty hot, fingering me on a plane with other people. I'll make sure that you're...mm...rewarded when we get home" she said, trailing her fingers along his crotch and feeling the warmth. "Wake me up when we land."

* * *

They landed a few hours later in Minsk and got their bags from the claim. Going through customs was a hassle because of their weapons, but they were eventually allowed to pass.

They went to the rental car agency and picked up a Ford Mustang in black, and headed for Casey's house.

He had been kind enough to leave the address that he was staying at while on the mission, so they decided to head right there, recruit him and Gertrude and then beat a hasty retreat to Burbank.

* * *

Half an hour later, they walked up the snow covered steps of an ordinary looking house. Chuck looked over at Sarah, and she nudged him towards the door.

He sighed, and pressed the doorbell.

Immediately, Chuck was on the ground, groaning in pain from the electrical shock he had just received from the doorbell. "Yeah...that's Casey's house" he managed to say before groaning again.

Sarah knelt down and started hoisting Chuck to his feet when the door opened and they were face to face with SIG-Sauer P226 and an angry face.

"Bartowski? Walker? What the hell is this?"

Chuck groaned "A job offer."

"Moron. You tried to ring the bell didn't you?"

Chuck just nodded and was given a grunt in return.

"Get in here. Now" Casey said as he put his gun down and opened to door wider.

They walked into the well furnished home and took a few moments to look around. Nothing seemed out of place, but behind several walls, under cushions, and probably inside the television were tons of weapons.

After admiring the decor, they were led to the dining area.

"Surveillance?" Sarah asked, looking around.

"Yeah, why?" Casey said.

"Shut it off momentarily. We've got much to discuss" she replied. "Where's Gertrude?"

"Upstairs napping. Do you want her too?"

Chuck said "This concerns both of you, so it would be good."

*Grunt* (I'll be back.)

Chuck and Sarah sat down at the dining room table and waited for the cameras and microphones to be shut off and for Casey to come back down.

"Chuck? Sarah? What are you doing in Minsk?" Gertrude said as soon as she saw them.

"We're on business. I'll let Chuck explain."

Chuck sat a little straighter. "Is it off?"

"Yeah, you're free to talk."

"Alright. I want both of you working in my company. Nothing special, just a software company, but I'm gonna wager that the US government will be our biggest buyer. On one of my dad's laptops that I got from him, I found a list of vaults, most likely for storing information. We can use what he made twenty years ago and improve it. Missile systems, radar, maybe even training software. Of course, that's where you come in. I'll need a security force. Once we situate ourselves in LA, I'm going to open more offices around the country, but starting small, it'll be one building. Twenty five stories with underground facilities. Changing the name from Carmichael Industries to Orion Software so nobody gets suspicious" Chuck paused and looked at Casey and Gertrude, who were listening intently "Now, the security force I want will need to be large. Above ground is normal software, such as video games and other programs, but underground is where the government contracts will take place. In short, I want a security force of 300-400 people, and unbreakable protocols. This will all be secret and you'll have the best weapons that money can buy, probably a helicopter or two, and maybe even a tank for good measure. You'll both have offices close to mine, or a floor under it just so you can monitor everything. You can decorate to your tastes, nothing too crude of course. Construction should be finished in nine months on the new building. What do you say?"

Casey was the first to reply "Will I get to shoot stuff?"

"We're planning on having a full armory as well as an indoor range" Sarah said.

"And we'll be in charge of what?" Gertrude said.

"Training, deployment, allocation of resources, patrols, bug sweeps, and removal of unwanted personnel" Chuck said, glancing at both of them.

It was silent for a few moments before Casey finally said "I'm in."

"Me too."

"Great! We'll see you in LA once you finish this mission then" Chuck said getting up and starting for the door.

Sarah followed after she said goodbye.

Right before he closed the door Chuck called back in "Casey, there's a surprise for you in your driveway. Don't look until we've left the street though."

* * *

Five minutes later, all bundled up for the cold, Casey stepped outside and looked in the driveway.

The scarf muffled his words, but he said "I'll be damned."

There was a 1985 Crown Victoria sitting in the driveway. He looked inside and found two boxes of Costa Graven Cigars as well as two bottles of Johnnie Walker Black. All his original modifications were present in the car, and the only place that they were kept was in the NSA database. "The Moron has some brains."

* * *

An hour later, Chuck and Sarah were just lifting off the ground in their private jet to go to New York for fuel and then finish at Burbank. The flight would be long and tiring, but thanks to all the modifications Chuck had made, it allowed Sarah to get some sleep on the return flight.

The stopover in New York was quick and painless. Before they knew it, they were back in the air flying to Burbank.

Chuck called Morgan to pick them up from the airport a while later.

"Hey buddy."

_"Chuck! What's up?"_

"We need you to pick us up from the airport. The trip finished a little early due to unforeseen circumstances" Chuck said, looking around the cabin.

_"Did you get Casey and Verbanski?" _

"Yeah. We'll tell you about it tomorrow after we've gotten some rest. It's been a long few days."

_"I bet it was you sly dog."_

Chuck could feel Morgan leering at him through the phone. "We're landing in twenty minutes. Bye Morgan."

_"Yep. See ya there Chuck."_

On cue, the plane landed at the airport, and was parked in the private hanger soon after. Chuck and Sarah collected their bags and headed to the terminal doors when they bumped into the same supervisor that had not allowed them onto their Airbus flight several days ago.

His nose was covered by a bandage and was a funny purplish color. Both Chuck and Sarah had to contain their laughter when he saw them and ran for his office.

Outside the doors, Morgan was waiting with his car. Then the jet lag hit them harder than before and they fell asleep in the backseat cuddled together.

Morgan thought to himself _"Such cute kids"_ as he started to drive back to Echo Park.

When they got there, he lightly roused Chuck, who, like the agent he was, pulled a knife from its sheath and held it against Morgan's throat.

When he saw it was only Morgan, he smiled sheepishly and mumbled "Sorry buddy. Just a little tired."

Morgan just nodded and took their bags to their door while Chuck unbuckled Sarah and carried her into their apartment, setting her down lightly on their bed.

He returned a minute later with their suitcases and put them on the floor.

Slowly and carefully, so as not to wake her, he took Sarah's boots and clothes off and put a set of silk pajamas on her.

Chuck then changed into his own attire of a Stanford shirt and a set of shorts before slipping under the sheets next to Sarah.

Instinctively, she shifted over and latched onto him, resting her head in the crook of his neck and with her legs entwined with his.

Chuck sighed in pleasure, glad to be home at last.


End file.
